It's just a matter of time
by Coyote4life
Summary: A group of high school girls start their own band, and become the opening act for one of the most popular boy bands in America: Dream Street! They all find love, friendship, and fame on the road but trouble is always on the horizon, even in paradise. R
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story so i have no idea what i am doing. Disclaimer i do not own dream street.

**Chapter 1**

**"Addison, we're going to be late, will you hurry up?" Addison's friend Grace screamed from down stairs. **

** "I'll be down in a sec, I'm almost ready." Addison scram back as she was finishing straitening her hair. Then, she grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. **

** "Bye, Hunter! Have a good day, see you around 10:45 tonight." She exclaimed. **

** "Yeah, yeah." her brother replied, "I'll see you at. . . wait what time did you say?" But it was to late, she was already out of the door. **

** "You mean you didn't even tell your brother why you're going to be home so late?" Grace asked with an awestruck expression on her face, **

** "Why should I? He has no power over me, this is what I want to do, and I have nothing to hold me back." **

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**Dream Street drove into the small town of Jackson, TN. "What are we doing here?" Chris asked Claudia as they continued to drive. **

** "I've arranged a place for us to stay and, practice before our next big concert," Claudia said. **

** "Where?" He asked with a perplexed look on his face. "Does this small town even have a stage?" **

** Claudia, now getting very annoyed with all of his questions, yelled at full volume, "You'll see!" Following this explosion, Chris backed away, and sat back down quietly. **

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**Addison and Grace had just driven up to their school, and gotten out of the car when their friend Sadie ran up to them. "Where have you two been? We have been worried sick!" She said in a tone of frustration. **

** "Sorry," Addison replied. "I'm just having an off day." Sadie gave her a frustrated look, but then simply smiled, **

** "Come on, Becca is waiting on us." They walked into the auditorium where Becca was waiting. **

** "Hey what's up Becca, sorry we're late." Grace said.**

** "It doesn't matter." Becca replied in a sadly. **

** "You ok Becca?" Grace asked giving her a concerned look. **

** "Yeah, I'm fine it's just that we wont be able to use the auditorium during 1****st**** pd. For about a week." Everyone looked at her in shock.**

** "WHAT!" Everyone said at the same time. **

** "The school promised it to us since we don't have first block. We have to practice we'll never be a good band if we can't practice." Sadie exclaimed. **

** "I know, but the school is letting some band use it for the next week and a half. So they said we just have to find some where else to go." Grace was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. "What band would be so cheap to use a school to practice in? Why don't they use the Civic Center." **

** "I don't know! They even have the band staying in the teen living room." Becca said. Addison who hadn't spoken much finally started to show some interest. **

** "What the crap! Does our school care more about some random band than us? Man this SUCKS!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so heres chapter 2. Disclaimer I do not own Dream Street or any of the songs used in my story.

**Chapter 2**

"**5, 6, 7, 8. . ." yelled Claudia from the back of the auditorium. Dream Street had just showed up and started practicing. **

** "Man this sucks," sighed Matt, "Why do we have to practice at this school anyway." **

** "Another way to save money, I guess," Jesse said in a sarcastic manor. When it was almost 11:30 the band finally got a break. Jesse and Matt went on to bed while Chris, Greg, and Frankie decided to walk around the school.**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

** It was 12:00 a.m. Addison lay awake in her bed it had been this way for over a year now. Ever since the accident she was unable to sleep. She finally got up and got dressed. The band shouldn't be at the school till morning, and she always went there to think. She grabbed her keys, and jumped out the window. She walked up to the stage door and unlocked it. The lights were already on as they always were to keep buglers out. She stepped up to the brand new black grand piano. There was one song that she couldn't get out of her head she hoped that singing it would help get rid of it. She sat down and let her small smooth hands touch the beautiful black and white keys as she started to play. **

**Addison began to sing. . .**

There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.

" **Do you hear that?" Greg asked the other guys. **

** "Yea it's someone singing, and their really good." said Frankie. **

** "But who could it be, they said that no one should be here at this time." thought Chris. **

** "It's a girl, I know it is. Lets go see," Frankie said a little to excitedly. **

** "I don't know, why don't you let me go in first just to make sure," Greg said. **

** "Fine," The rest of them said all at the same time. Addison was starting to tear up as she continued to sing. Greg walked in and saw her, and could do anything but stare. **

**Greg's POV**

**I walked into the auditorium and to find this beautiful girl sitting at the piano singing her heart out. All I could do was stare as she continued to sing.**

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me ov. . .

**Just then she quit playing and laid her head down, and started balling. I had no idea what was going on so I just looked at her. Her long brown hair draping over her covering up her face like a veil. All the sudden I cleared my throat without thinking. She jerked her head up to look at me. Her eyes were the most beautiful I had ever seen. They were green, blue, brown, gray, and yellow all at the same time then all the sudden they turned blue. Woh! Wait did her eyes just, yeah they did. Tears were streaming down her face. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. **

**No ones point of view**

** "What's your name," Greg asked. Addison just looked at him and finally heard her self say. **

** "Addison. What's yours?" **

** "I'm Greg, nice to meet you, Addison. If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here at 12:30 in the morning?" Addison quickly put her hair behind her ear and put her head down.**

** "I come here almost every night when I cant sleep and I. . . hey wait a minute. I should be the one asking what your doing in my school auditorium. Wait, your not in**

**that band are you?" **

** "Yep, I'm in that band and I. . ." **

** "I thought you guys weren't going to be here till tomorrow," she whispered. " DANG," she said to her self in a hushed tone. **

** "What?" Greg asked. **

** "O nothing." she said as she started to stand up and get a really good look at this Greg person. He was tall and hansom looking he had the biggest muscles and she couldn't stop herself from staring at them. Just then Chris barged in. **

** "Greg what the heck is taking you so long to see if it's ok to come in, man? We've been waiting out there for like 15 minutes! What are you staring at?" Greg grabbed his shoulders, and turned him towards Addison. "WOW!" Chris exclaimed as he got a look at her. "Hi my name's Chris," he said as he reached out to shake her hand. Addison shook his hand, and then stepped back a little. Greg looked at her. **

** "You ok?" **

** "Yeah why do you ask?" she answered back as she wiped the tears off her eyes and cheeks. **

** "Oh I don't know, maybe because when I walked in you were crying your eyes out." Addison looked at him as her eyes suddenly changed from blue to green. **

** "WOH! Did her eyes just. . .?" Chris asked. **

** "Yeah, they did." Greg answered back a little annoyed, "Look it's ok Addison, you can tell us if you want. You can trust us, or at least me." Addison felt herself about to cry again and turned away real quick. Chris still in shock of the fact her eyes just changed colors finally took notice to what Greg had said.**

** "Hey, that's not true you can trust me, too." Addison wiped her eyes and turned back around. **

** "No, I'm ok, for now anyway." **

** "You sure?" Chris asked looking into to her eyes as they changed from green to hazel. **

** "Ok, what is going on in here, I have been waiting out there for about 30 minutes now!" Frankie said as he barged in. **

** "Hey Frankie, sorry we forgot about you," Greg answered back. Frankie hadn't noticed Addison yet he was to angry at Greg and Chris to notice a girl. **

** "Forgot, how could you forget? What could be so important for you to completely forget about me!" **

** "Hi Frankie, my names Addison, are you in the band too?" Hearing a girls voice he turned around quick. **

** "WOW! Ummmm. . . Yeah I'm in the band and ummmm. . ." **

** " Dang how many people are in your band?" Addison Asked. Greg smiled and said, "Just us and two others Jesse and Matt they went to bed about an hour ago." Addison nodded and smiled back then her phone started to ring. **

** "Hello." **

** "Addison where are you. You said you would be home at 10:45 and it's 1:00. You need to come home now I don't care what's going on. Tomorrow is a school day." **

** "Sorry Hunter, I didn't realize how late it was. I'll be home soon. Will you stop acting like our parents." Addison stopped in the middle of her rage she couldn't believe what she had just said. **

"**Hunter I'm sorry, I didn't mean it I. . ." **

** "Addison, I don't want to hear it mom and dad left in their will for me to take care of you. I'm doing the best I can, I just. . . look can we talk about this later. Just get your ASS home NOW!" Addison hung up the phone, **

** "That was my brother I snuck out of the house umm I'm sorry but I have to go." **

** "Wait you don't live with your parents," Frankie asked. Her eyes changed from hazel to gray. Frankie's eyes got huge, "did her eyes just. . ." everyone ignored his question. **

** "Wait, will we ever see you again?" Greg asked. **

** "I don't know, I hope so, but for now I really have to go." She ran out the back door. All the guys could do was watch, and hope to see her again.**


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's chapter 3. Disclaimer I do not own dream street or any song that I use in this story.

**Chapter 3**

** She avoided talking to her brother the next morning still ashamed of what she had said. "Hey Addison, you ready to go?" Grace asked as she barged through the front door. Addison didn't say a word she just grabbed grace's hand and ran out the door. **

"**Addison slow down! What is going on?" Addison turned around and told grace what she had said to her brother. Grace looked at her disappointedly, "Addison how could you after all he has done for you?" **

** "I know. I cant even look at him right now. I feel so bad." The two friends were silent the rest of the way to school. **

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

** All the guys were asleep in the room. The bell rang and Jesse's eyes snapped open. "Good morning Madison please stand for the national anthem, pledge to the flag, and moment of silence." the announcer said over the intercom. The song started as Jesse sat up in bed and looked around. He was the only one awake. The pledge was over now and the morning announcements had started, **

"**All students that have been to A school this year needs to report to the office during mentoring today. all students who have been caught at school with a gun, knife, drugs, or any other kind of weapon need to report to the office at this time. . ." GUNS. WEPONS. DRUGS. What kind of school are we at? Jesse thought to himself. Just then a different voice came over the intercom, **

** "Good morning Madison this is principal Allan, for the next week and a half NO one and I mean NO ONE will be allowed in the teen living room if your things for mentoring are in there we will allow you in today and today only after that no one may go in there." I guess that's because of us Jesse thought. Just then he looked out the window and saw Claudia talking to some really fat short lady. He quickly laid back down pretending to be asleep. She walked in and looked around sighed and left the room. **

**(Meanwhile)**

** "Come on Addison the bands not in the auditorium right now lets go practice please," Sadie begged. **

** "I don't know they should be here any minute and I. . ."**

** "A minute is all we need. Come on." Addison finally gave in sighed and said, **

** "Fine" They all walked in and put their headset mikes on, and set up the music. **

** "Go ahead and warm up I'll be right up there." Grace said as she started to set up the soundboard. Becca, Sadie, and Addison began to sing bars as they waited. Addison never took her eyes off the stage door. **

** "Expecting someone, Addison?" Becca asked with a huge smile across on her face. **

** "NO." she said as she gave Becca a little shove. **

** "Then why do you keep staring at the door?" **

** "I don't know. I guess it's just that part of me expects Josh to walk through that door." Becca's smile faded away as she started to tear up,**

** "You really miss him don't you?" **

** "Of course I do its been almost a year since the accident I miss everyone we lost." Becca looked down at the floor, **

** "I know me too." she wasn't as close to them as Addison was but she still missed them. Just then the music started and Grace ran up on stage as every one else got in their places.**

**If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that**

****

Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of

**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Oooooh ooooh oooh) **

** Jesse opened his eyes and sat up, "Matt," he whispered, "Matt wake up MATT!" finally he picked up his shoe and threw it at him. **

** "OWWWW! Hey what was that for!" **

** "SHHHH, listen! do you hear that?" Jesse asked looking at Matt. **

** "Yeah it's someone singing and they're really, really good. Lets go see." Matt shoved Chris out of his bed. **

** "Hey what the heck are you doing, Matt?" **

** "Get up!" Matt said as he started slipping some pants on. **

** "Why should I?" Chris asked. **

** "Just listen." Matt said back. The moment Chris heard the singing he got up and started getting dressed and was even waiting on Matt and Jesse to finish. **

** "Greg, Frankie, get up I think Addison's back." Chris said to them as he shook them out of their beds. The moment the two heard this they were out the door. **

** " Dang, what are they so excited about?" Jesse asked. **

** "O nothing." Chris responded trying not to laugh. Greg and Frankie ran down the halls to the stage in their boxers. When they reached the door a voice stopped them. **

** "Boys! What are you doing out here in your boxers? School is going on, there are students here." They both looked up and saw Claudia staring right at them. **

** "Wha. . . What time is it?" Frankie asked realizing that he had forgotten to put his watch on. **

** "It's 7:15." she replied as a group of girls walked by them laughing. **

** "Man why didn't you say something earlier?" Greg said to Frankie. **

** " Don't look at me it's not my fault!" Frankie said. Just then Jesse, Matt, and Chris ran up to the door. **

** "Boy's what are you doing?" she said again. **

** "Oh hey, ummmm we were just. . ." **

** "O forget it." she said as she started to answer her phone. Immediately the guys ran into the auditorium. Were they saw Addison and her friends singing on the stage.**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh**

****

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?

**Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
Your doing flips read our lips your in love**

** Just then Claudia walked in, "Hey guys, I got bad news. Our opening act for the tour quit on us and. . .we. . .need. . .who are these girls?" Chris smiled and said, **

** "O well I only know who that person is." As he pointed to Addison and told Claudia her name. **

** "Look guys, you have got to convince them to be our opening act for our tour, ok? I'll talk to them, too."**

**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love**

****

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene wont play  
I wont say I'm in love

Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love

**Sha la la la la la...(sigh)**

**Claudia started clapping with a huge smile on her face, "excellent girls," she said walking closer up to the stage. "My name is Claudia, I'm dream street's choreographer. What're your names?" The girls just stared at her in shock. Addison looked past Claudia and saw Greg, Chris, and all the others. A huge smile went across her face as her and her friends introduced themselves to Claudia. "You guys are really good." she said. Jesse started walking up towards the stage **

** "Yeah she's right." he said staring at Sadie. She stared back and smiled. **

** "Thanks." she said. Claudia rolled her eyes, **

** "So girls, I have a favor to ask you. Our opening act for our tour just quit on us, and we were hopeing that you would like to take the job." All the girls mouths drooped. Grace finally spoke up, **

** "Are you serious?" **

** "Yeah, we would love to have you." Claudia answered. **

** "We would love to but. . ." **

** "But what, Addison? Why don't you want to do this?" Addison pulled all the girls to the side, **

** "Look I want to do this as much as you guys want to, but what about Hunter he wont go for it." Grace sighed, **

** "Addison, do you think he would really stop you from reaching your dreams? We'll just have to convince him to let you go. We can't do this without you." **

** "I can't ask him, not after what I said to him last night. Not only that he needs me. He hasn't been the same since the accident." Sadie wiped a tear from her eye, **

** "Addie look your brother will probably never be the same again. He has to learn to take care of himself too. You need to follow your dreams. This is everything we have ever hoped for." Addison nodded her head and the girls walked back towards the other guys. **

** "Soooooo. . ." Claudia asked with a huge smile on her face. Addison answered, **

** "We would love to. It's just that we would need to convince my guardian to let me go." Claudia nodded, **

** "Ok that's fine. Boys go with Addison to convince him to let her go. If you have trouble call me, and I'll come over." **

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

** "So this is your house?" Greg asked as Addison pulled up the driveway. **

** "Yeah, I know it's not the best, but I've lived here my whole life." She answered back as they got out of the car, and started heading towards the door. "Hunter I'm home." **

** "What are you doing here school doesn't let out till 2:15. Addison you better have a very good excuse." he said as he rolled into the living room. All the guys eyes froze on him. **

** "Hey, you guys. . . ok what are you staring at." Just then Addison realized what they were staring at. For months now she had forgotten her brother was in a wheelchair from the accident paralyzing him from the waist down nearly a year ago. Chris finally snapped out of his trance, **

** "Hi it's nice to meet you Hunter. I'm Chris." Hunter shook his hand, and was then introduced to all the other guys. **

** "So, you people gonna tell me what your doing in my house and why your skipping school Addison?" Matt finally spoke up, "Sir, ummmm well we are all in this band called Dream Street, and well we're kinda on this tour around America. And, well our opening act quit on us. So we would really like it if you let Addison and her band travel with us as our opening act." Hunter was silent for a really long time deep in thought, **

** "Addison can I talk to you in the kitchen, please?" Addison followed him in the kitchen and all the guys put their heads up to the door to try to listen in. **

** "Addison, you cant just bring a bunch of strangers in here asking me to let you leave Jackson for months at a time! It just doesn't work like that." **

** "Please Hunter, this is every thing I have ever hopped for. This will be the first time I will sing publicly since mom and dad died." **

** "Exactly, how will I know if your gonna be able to handle it. It took you months to start singing again. I wont be there to comfort you." **

** "I'll be fine. I'm over that now. I can do this!" Addison bowed her head for a moment and then raised her eyes to face Hunter. "I need to do this. Please Hunter Mom would have let me." **

** "Well, I'm not Mom, Addison!" **

** "You are determined to ruin my life, aren't you? Just because your life was ruined from the accident doesn't mean mine was! You're the one that was paralyzed not me." Hunter's eyes went wide and he also bowed his head. Addison knew that it was wrong for her to say that, but at the moment she didn't care. "There is no way you are stopping me from reaching my dreams. I am going on that tour with or without your permission. All I'm asking for is your support." A tear fell down from Hunters face, **

** "Ok Addie you have my support and my permission to go." Addison jumped up and smiled, **

** "REALLY!" she exclaimed as she gave him a huge hug. **

** "Yeah really. Now go tell your friends and get back to school I'll see you later."**


	4. Chapter 4

hey so heres chapter 4. Disclaimer I do not own Dream Street.

**Chapter 4**

** Addison ran into the auditorium where Claudia and her friends were. "I CAN GO! I CAN GO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as the other guys followed her in. Her friends ran up to her and they started jumping up and down screaming. **

** "That's great!" Claudia said walking up to the screaming girls, "By the end of the day I will have a practice and performance schedules for you guys." Just then the bell rang. **

"**Ummmm sorry guys but we have to get to second block," Sadie said. Claudia smiled, **

** "No problem we need to practice anyway. Come back down here when school lets out." **

** "See you later." all the girls said. **

** "Bye," all the guys said waving. **

** "Ok guys lets get started," Claudia said clapping her hands. All the guys put their mikes on and got up on stage. "Start with I Say Yea," Claudia screamed from the back of the auditorium, "5, 6, 7, 8." The music started.**

**Alright...Yeah...(Alright)...**

****

I know that you know that I can't stop watching you  
I feel it, believe me, I know you feel it too  
Oh-oh-yeah

There's something about me that you don't know about  
I'm someone that somehow you seem to be without

Is it so hard to see that I'm not invisible?  
Feel like a fly on the wall

**So if I get a little crazy  
Look a little spacey  
Blowing kisses your way  
Will you think I'm OK?  
Set the sun on fire  
Scream a little higher  
Hold you in the moonlight  
I say yeah if you say alright**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

** "What the heck is that?" Addison's language arts teacher asked looking around. Addison tried to do everything not to laugh, "Addison, do you know what's behind this noise?" her teacher asked looking straight at her. **

** "Ummmm well that band is here practicing, and, well, this class is right over the auditorium." **

** "Right. I forgot about that band," the teacher said sitting down covering her ears. Addison knew exactly what was going on the moment she did that. Her teacher had been out drinking the night before. Addison sat back knowing she wasn't going to learn anything that day. **

**I might not be special, not like your superman  
But living and loving, well that I super-can**

****

It's not so complicated, not reinvent the wheel  
Just let me know how you feel

**So if I get a little crazy  
Look a little spacey  
Blowing kisses your way  
Will you think I'm OK?  
Set the sun on fire  
Scream a little higher  
Hold you in the moonlight  
I say yeah if you say alright**

**She couldn't stop thinking about Greg. She really liked him. Chris wasn't half bad either. She hated to do so, but she had to admit. . . She liked both of them. "You ok Addie?" Emma asked. **

** "I'm fine Emma, really. What made you think something was wrong?" **

** "Your eyes turned hazel. I know what's going on when your eyes are hazel. So what are you confused about?" Addison stared at her in shock, **

** "I still can't believe that I just met you this year! You know me so well. I'm just confused about who I like." **

** "You mean guys?" Emma said with a huge smile across her face. **

** "No, I mean squirrels! Yes, of course guys! I'm just stuck between two guys and I can't decide. They're both really, really cute." **

** "Well what's the problem? Which one do you get along with better?" **

** "That's the thing I don't know I haven't gotten a chance to get to know them that well enough." **

** "Well, then find time to get to know them, then pick one." **

** "Oh believe me, I'll be getting to know them a lot better. Gosh, I mean, I'll be on a tour bus with them for months! That's a pretty good way to get to know them."**

** "Tour bus? What are you talking about?" Just then their teacher looked up, **

** "SHUT UP EVERY ONE JUST SHUT UP, AND READ OR SOMETHING!" **

**Aha...Yeah...**

****

You say alright (alright)  
Then I will say OK (OK)  
I will take your hand  
And we can fly away (we can fly away)  
NO matter where we go  
You will always hear me say, yeah...

Woh-oh oh...(I say yeah)...Ho-oh-woh  
Baby...(alright)...Alright

**So if I get a little crazy  
Look a little spacey  
Blowing kisses your way  
Will you think I'm OK?  
Set the sun on fire  
Scream a little higher  
Hold you in the moonlight  
I say yeah if you say alright  
Set the sun on fire  
Scream a little higher  
Hold you in the moonlight  
I say yeah if you say alright**

** "Good job guys." Claudia said clapping her hands. Greg jumped off the stage. "Where do you think you're going, Greg? We are in the middle of a practice!" Claudia asked. **

** "Chill Claudia, I just need to get something out of the teen living room." Claudia looked at her watch, **

** "You have 5 minutes." Greg smiled, **

** "that's all I need." He ran out the door to the office. "Hi could you please tell me what class Addison is in right now please." **

** "Who, Addison Risser?" the lady at the front desk asked. "Yeah, can you please tell me?" **

** "Ok ok relax, she's in room 336 English honors with Miss, Branick." **

** "Thank you," Greg said as he started running up the stairs. 'Room 336. 336.' Greg continued to say to himself as he got himself more and more lost. Greg looked at his watch with dismay. He had two minutes! That wasn't the best thing in the world, for he had to talk to Addison. He looked up and the sign on the door that said 'ROOM 502'. **

** 'What the heck? I was just looking at room 330 two seconds ago!' He had one minute he ran back down one hallway then down another. Greg was now five minutes past the time he was supposed to be back, but he didn't care. He had to talk to her or at least see her (he wasn't in love with her, or anything, just a little obsessive compulsive). "Greg, what are you doing up here? Claudia is furious. Greg, are you listening? Greg!" Greg looked up to see Chris. **

** "Hey Chris, what are you doing up here?" **

** "Claudia sent me out to look for you. You weren't in the teen living room, so I just started walking around. The more important question is, what are **_**you**_** doing up **_**here **_**and **_**not**_** down **_**ther**_**e?" Greg sunk to the floor, **

** "It doesn't matter any more." he said looking at his shoes. "Then come on." Chris said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back up. He pushed Greg in front of him, seeing that he wasn't going to move very fast, but before he left, he saw a small, crumbled piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and it read, **

** Addison Risser **

** Room 336**

** Ms. Branick's Honors English**

**Addison, hugh? She was cute. He folded the paper up and put it in his pocket, running after Greg.**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Addison sat in class doodling. When she looked up and saw Chris dragging Greg down the hallway. "Room 336 there it is!" Greg shouted across the hall. **

** "What are you talking about? Oh yeah, there it is. Who's room is that?" Chris asked looking down at him. Addison could hear them shouting and asked the teacher if she could go to the bathroom. **

** "Hey guys what's going on?" Addison asked running up to them. **

** "Greg is going crazy. that's what's going on." **

** "I am not! I just wanted to. . ." Addison looked into his eyes, "to what?" she asked. Greg looked longingly into her eyes then looked away really quick. **

** "Nothing." he mumbled under his breath. **

** "Oh, I see now. This was Addie's class. I get it, you were looking for her. But why, Greg? Do you have something to tell Addie?" said Chris, looking to Greg with a devilish smile. Addie nodded and looked to Greg as well. **

** "Nothing, its nothing." **

** "Well, I have something to say to you, Addie. Would you mind coming to dinner with me this Friday?" Addie's eyes went wide along with Greg's. **

** "Um, sure. I'd love to." Chris smiled another devilish smile. "Great. Well, I will call you later, and we need to be getting back to practice now." **

** "Oh ok I don't mind. I was just a little concerned when. . .hey wait who said you could call me Addie?" All Chris did to answer back was smile, and she couldn't help but smile back. She walked back in the class still smiling. **

** "Were those the guys?" Emma asked as Addison sat back down. **

** "Were you spying on me, Emma.?" **

** "No I just looked out the window and saw you and well. . ." "I'm just kidding. And yes those were the guys." **

** "You're right their both really, really cute. I want the one you don't want."**

** "That may be a problem, because I want them both, and I have a date with one this Friday."**

** "Nice, very nice. Well, while you're with one, I can be with the other, ok?" All the girls did was laugh. **

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

** "Where have you two been?" Claudia asked as Chris and Greg walked down to the stage. **

** "Sorry Claudia it took me forever to find Greg." **

** "Where were you Greg?" Greg stayed silent as he jumped on stage. "If you weren't in the living room where were you?" Matt asked. Greg ignored him as he got ready for the next song, and he gave Chris the evil eye.**

**Been there, done that  
One time too many  
This time I'm hoping  
You won't come back to me, Jenny  
Oh when you get lonely, girl  
And you come on so sweet  
When things get better, baby  
You start to retreat**

****

So Jennifer goodbye (goodbye)  
Don't wanna figure out why anymore (no more)  
Don't wanna be your fall-back guy (Bye bye)  
I'm gonna take care of me (Jennifer goodbye)

**There's been many nights  
When the pain was so strong (What could I do now?)  
I waited for your call  
All night long (waiting for you now)  
Then you'd come back girl (Ooh...)  
With that look in your eyes (Ooh..)  
and I'd always forgive you, baby (Ooh...)  
When you'd apologize  
**

** "There they go again!" Addison's teacher said covering her ears up. Just then the bell rang. **

** "Addison! Addison!," Becca scram as she ran up to her, "Where are you going?" **

** "To my locker and then to lunch like I always do. What's wrong with you.?" **

** "Sorry, I guess this whole opening act has got me going crazy." **

** "I know what you mean. I am so excited I can barley think." **

**Jennifer goodbye (goodbye)  
Don't' wanna figure out why anymore (no more)  
Don't wanna be your fall-back guy (bye bye)  
I'm gonna take care of me**

**Lessons get learned the hard way, I guess  
Each time you'd walk away girl I was a mess (Jennifer goodbye)  
Crying the night away, I must confess  
I thought that you cared (Ooh...)  
But you couldn't care less (Goodbye, goodbye...)**

** "Hey Sadie, what's up?" Grace said as she ran up to her. "SHHH!" Sadie said looking straight at her. **

** "What are you doing?" **

** "I'm watching the band. They're really good." **

** "Yeah they are, dang. I looked them up last period in computer literacy class. They're really popular, and almost every show they have is sold out! Can you imagine us singing right before them." **

** "I know I cant wait." Just then Becca and Addison walked up, **

** "Hey guys what's up?" Becca asked. Both Grace and Sadie turned around, **

** "SHHHH!" **

** "WOW! They are really good," Addison said. **

** "Who cares I'm hungry. Lets go," Grace wined. All the girls started heading towards the cafeteria.**

**So Jennifer goodbye (goodbye)  
Don't' wanna figure out why anymore (no more)  
Don't wanna be your fall-back guy (bye bye)  
I'm gonna take care of me (Jennifer goodbye)  
Don't come around with all your charms (Goodbye)  
Not gonna let you in my arms (no more)  
This time will be different, you'll see (Bye bye)  
'Cause I'm gonna take care of me (Jennifer goodbye)  
I'm gonna take care of me (Jennifer...)  
I'm gonna take care of me**

** When Greg had finished his song all he could do was look at the floor. "Excellent guys, excellent!" Claudia said clapping her hands. She looked down at her watch, "Ok you can go eat lunch now, be back in about 45 minutes." All of them jumped off the stage and ran out the door. Jesse looked at Greg who was still looking down. **

** "You feeling ok Greg?" **

** "What?" Greg asked looking up for the first time, "Yeah I'm fine I, guess." **

** "Thinking about Addison," Jesse asked smiling. **

** "Is it that obvious?" **

** "Well. . . Yeah it really is." **

** "Is it as obvious as you are with Sadie?" asked Matt walking over to them, obviously ease dropping. **

** "Yeah It's really. . . woh wait a minute, I don't like Sadie!"**

** "Sure, and that's not the sun rising in the morning, it's a giant ball of fire." said Greg.**

** "Actually, it is a giant ball of fire, Greg. Wow, you need to go back to school." said Matt.**

** "We're in a school, you idiot!" said Frankie also walking over. **

** "Gosh Frankie, you've been quiet." said Jesse. **

** "Hey, I don't want everyone in my conversation! Wait, where's Chris? He would love to see me squirm." said Greg.**

** "Oh, he ran off to the cafeteria to see Addison.****" said Matt. Greg jumped up, looking at Matt with wide eyes.**

** "What? No! Why didn't you tell me?" Matt shrunk back at Greg's sudden rage. **

** "I didn't think you needed to know." Greg rolled his eyes, and went sprinting towards the cafeteria. All the guys looked in his direction as he ran. **

** "Wow." said Frankie. "What's up with him?" All of the guys now looked at him. **

** "You really need to pay attention more." said Jesse.**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

** "Soooooo Sadie, what's the story on you and Jesse?" Grace asked with a huge smile on her face. Sadie's eyes got wide as she gave Grace a little Shove. **

** "I don't like Jesse. What about you Addison, what about you and Greg." Addison who had been no part of the conversation whatsoever looked up from eating her sandwich. **

** "What, What are we talking about?" **

** "I asked you about you and Greg." **

** "No I heard from Emma that she got asked out by Chris," said Becca. **

** "To tell you the truth I like them both." **

** "Well that's pretty obvious. Because they're fighting to get to the door right now." Sadie said pointing at the door. All the girls turned to face the cafeteria door. Greg and Chris were pushing each other to get through the door. Chris shoved Greg to the floor then jumped over him to get through the door. He ran up to the table, out of breath, and smiled at Addison. All Addison did was stare. Greg got up, and rush to the table almost knocking Chris over. Chris smiled and said, **

** "Hey Addie." Addison looked at him with an evil glare. **

** "Hey **_**Addison**_**." said Greg. Addison looked at Greg, and smiled. **

** "So how's rehearsal going?" asked Addison. Chris smiled and looked at Greg saying, **

** "It was good only Greg kept looking at the floor." Greg scowled at Chris and mumbled, **

** "I wasn't felling well." **

** "You ok Greg?" asked Addison. **

** "Yeah I'm fine."**

** "You probably haven't seen a lot of Jackson yet have you?" asked Becca. Greg opened his mouth to answer, but Chris interrupted him. **

** "No we haven't. We've been to busy practicing. Why?" Becca shrugged and looked down at the table.**

** "No reason." **

** "She says stuff like that to change the subject." Sadie said. "You get used to it." Just then the rest of the guys walked into the cafeteria. **

** "Hey guys, over here!" Greg yelled across the room. **

** "Hey, what's up guys?" Frankie asked as they walked up. Everyone shrugged, and smiled. **

"**Guys sorry to interrupt, but we only have 20 minutes to get our food and eat it." Jesse said pointing at his watch. **

**Chris sighed, "Fine, lets go." Chris said pulling all the other guys toward the lunch line. **

** "Dude, what the heck do you think your doing?" a guy in the lunch line said to Matt. Matt turned around to see really tall black kid staring at him. The guy had muscles bigger than he, Jesse. Greg, Frankie, and Chris had all put together. Matt tried to act all tough. **

** "Getting lunch, do you have a problem with that." Matt said getting in his face.**

**"Oh, I know chicken legs doesn't think he can take me!" Matt's bravery faded away as he stared at the guy in confusion. **

**"Take you? What the heck do you mean?" The guy gave Matt a baffled look then said,**

**"You should know, I. . ."**

**"Hey Nick, what's up," Addison yelled running up to him.**

**"Chicken boy here thinks he can take me!"**

**"No, No he doesn't, you must have been confused, or something." Matt's eyes were very wide as his fear began to rise.**

** "I don't think so, this fool got all up in my grill, and. . ."**

** "I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." Matt nodded his head to agree to what she had said. "Just go ahead in front of them. That's all you wanted to do in the first place anyway." Nick pushed Matt and all the other guys out of the way, and got his food. "You ok?" Addison asked the still shocked Matt. **

** "Yeah, I think so."**

** "Sorry about that, you gotta be careful here with guys like that. Have you been to a normal school at all?"**

** "No, I always had a tutor. Is everyone at your school like that?"**

** "Yeah, cause on the announcements this morning they were talking about guns, dugs, and other weapons." Jesse said looking at Addison.**

** "WHAT!" all the other guys said together. **

** "Well yeah, that's the way all Jackson schools are."**

** "DANG!" all the guys said together. After lunch all the guys headed back to practice, and the girls went back to class. **

** At 2:00 Addison was in her last period class. The teacher was tired, and asleep at her desk. Frankie ran up to the door and knocked. **

** "Ummmm is Addison here?" Frankie asked the kid who answered the door.**

** "Sure. . . but she can't leave, school isn't out yet."**

** "Please it's really important." Addison ran up to the door pushing the guy out of the way. **

** "Hey Frankie, what's up?"**

** "Claudia wants you and your friends down at the auditorium for practice now." Frankie said smiling.**

** "Really, that's so cool!" She said jumping up in the air. "Yeah sure, just come with me to the girls classes to get everyone else." She said. Frankie nodded and helped her with her backpack.**

** "Dang! This thing is heavy!" he said struggling to walk in a straight line.**

** "Really, I don't think it's that heavy." She said taking the bag from him, and putting it on her shoulders with ease. Frankie's eyes got wide. "Ummmm, is it ok if we go to my locker real quick? I need to put my world history book up." Frankie shrugged as they reached her locker. She set her backpack down, and pulled the book out. He tried not to laugh as she struggled to reach the top shelf that had some of her books on it. She was standing on the base of the locker, straining, but still couldn't reach. **

"**Do you want me to get that?" Frankie asked as he watched her attempts**.

"**Nope, I can do it. I may not be short in some people's eyes, but I still can't reach the top of these lockers." She announced and turned to him. "Can you hold this please?" She asked as she held out her purse. **

"**Sure." He watched in amazement as she placed one foot on the inside of the locker and proceeded to climb up to reach the shelf. She set the book on the shelf, and landed on the ground with a conquering smile as she turned and grabbed her purse out of his hands. "Told ya I could do it."  
"How the heck did you learn to do that?" He asked. **

"**I used to go rock climbing at this summer camp. It's my favorite thing in the world. See, what's cool is that I'm a total chicken, and I'm deathly afraid of heights, but not when I'm climbing!" She said, rolling her eyes at herself. Frankie laughed as she reached to close her locker. **

"**Hey, who are these people?" He asked, looking at some pictures she had on the inside of her locker door.  
"Oh!" She exclaimed happily, "these are some of my friends and family." She pointed to a picture of three little girls; maybe five years old, playing in a sandbox. "That's my little cousin Anna Kate (in the middle) and two of her friends, Jayden and Lorrin." She proceeded to go through the rest of the pictures, mostly of her and some others at school; her and some football players, some friends from the Varsity basketball team, she and several others doing a school play, some clips from Homecoming and the game, her dogs, and then her brother. She was just finishing up when he spotted a photo stuck in the side, by the floor. **

"**Who's this?" Frankie asked as he picked it up. The photograph was of a middle age couple, two boys, and a girl. He recognized Addison and her brother, as the picture looked fairly recent, only Hunter wasn't in a wheelchair, but he didn't recognize anyone else.  
"Give me that!" Addison yelled as she snatched the picture away from him. "Where was this?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper as she cuddled the picture, holding onto it gently. **

"**It was stuck on the bottom of the door," He said, startled by her change in personality. He was confused. "Addie, who are those people?" He asked again. **

"**That's. . . that's my family and my best friend Josh," she answered softly. "It was our last vacation together." She hadn't taken her eyes off the picture. Frankie didn't understand why she was so careful with it.  
"Oh, is that all? You had me worried for a second." He said, trying to laugh away the mood that had settled over them. He failed.  
"What do you mean, 'Is that all'?" She was almost yelling at him. Frankie didn't know what he had said. It seemed like she regained her poise, because the next second, she was back to her old self. "I'm sorry Frankie, I didn't mean to yell at you. I guess I'm kinda weird when it comes to my family and friends." She gently placed the picture in her purse, and continued. **

"**Addie, what aren't you telling me?" He asked, still suspicious. "And don't lie to me. In the picture your brother isn't in a wheelchair. . . what happened?" Addison looked down as a tear fell from her cheek.  
"Frankie, can we please drop this?" She asked pleadingly, her voice sounding tired.  
"Yeah. I guess so. Hey, we need to go get the rest of your band." He remarked, remembering why they had come this way. She smiled at him.  
"Last one to Sadie's class room gets their hair messed up!" She said as she took off.  
"You're on! Hey, wait! Addie, I don't even know which way her room is!"  
"Then I guess you better let me win, or you're gonna get lost!" She called over her shoulder.  
"Not when my hair is at stake!" Frankie growled as he sped up after her. **

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

** Frankie and the rest of Addison's band ran up to the stage. "Where have you guys been?" asked Claudia, "I sent you looking for them a half hour ago." **

"**Woh, Frankie, what happened to your hair dude?" Jesse asked looking at the tangled mess you could barely call hair. **

"**He lost a race to Sadie's class. So I got to mess his hair up." Addison said laughing all the guys joined in except Frankie.**

"**So why don't you fix it?" Matt asked looking at Frankie.**

"**He can't, I dared him to leave it messed up for an hour." Addison answered smiling as she grabbed Frankie's hands from trying to fix his hair. **

"**So girls, here are the schedules." Claudia said handing them the sheets of paper. **

"**Cool!" All the girls said at the same time. After practicing for about three and a half hours Claudia finally let them go.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Dream Street

**Chapter 5**

**( Friday Night)**

**Chris walked up to Addison's door and knocked at the door. "Hey Addison, you ready to go?" Chris asked with a huge smile on his face. **

"**Yeah, just let me grab my purse." She said as she grabbed her bag, and then ran out the door. "Soooo, where are we going?" she asked as they got in Addison's car****.**

"**I don't really know, what's there to do in this town."**

"**Nothing really unless. . . Do you want to go. . . go carting?" She asked.**

"**Heck yeah, I love go carting! Only I don't get to do it much."**

"**Great," she said smiling. They went to the place that had the go carts. After go carting for hours they finally decided to go in the building. **

"**Soooooo. . . What do you want to do now?" Chris asked looking at her.**

"**Want to play laser tag?" He smiled at her as if to say yes. After playing laser tag for hours they were finally at their last game. "Come on Chris," Addison wined, "Lets go I'm hungry."**

"**Not yet!" He yelled getting ready to run into the field to play. "You have beat me at every game so far. I have to beat you once before we go." Addison sighed, and got ready. The doors flew open, and Chris and Addison ran in different directions. The bell rang, and lasers went crazy. Addison's gun made a noise saying she hade been hit. She looked down at her gun to see she had been hit by some one with the name of Homer. **

"**Dang!" she exclaimed as she shot some people in front of her only to be shot in the back by no one other than Chris. "I'll get you Chris!" She yelled still truing to get the people in front of her. Chris ran off in a different direction. His gun made the sound that he had been shot. He looked down to see the name Homer on his gun. Chris looked up, and saw a guy running off. Chris began to follow when his gun made the sound again. He looked down to see the name Purple Panda. **

"**Addison! Come out and show yourself. I know your close you just shot me!" **

"**Never!" Chris heard someone scream followed by footsteps running off. Addison ran when her gun made the sound that she had been shot again. She looked down to once again see the name Homer. She looked up and saw a guy running off.**

"**Hey wait!" She yelled running after him. The guy ran off trying to hide only to stupid to trip over his own feet. Addison ran up, and put her hand out to help him. The guy took her hand, and stood up. She was about to shoot him when she found herself face to face with Greg. **

"**Greg, your Homer."**

"**Yeah, and let me guess your Purple Panda."**

"**Yeah," she answered just then her smile faded away as she gave him a shove. "What are you doing here?"**

"**I'm here with all the guys." He said rubbing his shoulder. Just then Addison was shot she looked down, and saw 'The Dominator'. Greg looked down and laughed. "That's Frankie." Addison laughed. Just then the bell rang to signal the game was over. Addison ran up to Chris in the lobby.**

"**Hey where did you go in the game? You like disappeared or something."**

"**Oh, I don't know, ummmm are you ready to eat?" she asked. **

"**Yeah, I guess, I have decided that it's impossible to beat you." He said smiling. **

"**No it's not." she said handing him the score sheet. "See that Homer person beat me."**

"**WHAT!" Chris exclaimed with his eyes wide open. **

"**Chris, it's not that big a deal. Come on lets go eat." **

"**Where are we going?"**

"**I don't know, what do you feel like eating." **

"**I don't know, why don't you show me the real Tennessee experience." Addison laughed,**

"**Ok, I know where we're going." They drove up to this hole in the wall called Dixie Castle. **

**After they ate they drove around Jackson for awhile. "This was my middle school." Addison said pulling into the school parking lot.**

"**Rose Hill, nice name." Chris said getting out of the car.**

"**Ummmm yeah, but not a nice school, especially at night."**

"**Come on, its fine."**

"**No, it's not." She said getting out of the car, and trying to drag him to the car.**

"**Will you relax." He said shaking her off. Just then they heard some yelling. Then gun shots. Chris's eyes got huge. Addison tried to pull him to the car.**

"**Chris come on!" She said. Chris was frozen. Addison pulled him to the car, and threw him in. They were silent for a long time.**

"**Is that what Jackson is really like."**

"**Yeah, where number ten most crime infested places in America."**

"**Yeah right."**

"**I'm serious! Look it up on the internet." Addison looked at the car clock. "I guess I better get home before my brother starts freaking out."**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own any of the songs in this story nor do i own Dream Street.

**Chapter 6**

**(****Monday Morning)**

** "Jess, wake up you COW!" Chris yelled. Jesse turned over and saw Chris.  
"Whayawaaan" He mumbled through his sleep. He closed his eyes again. Chris hit the side of His head. "Oww!"  
"It's time to wake up Sleeping Ugly."  
"I'm not ugly!" He said to defended himself.  
"Well you will be if you don't get your ass up NOW!" Matt said as he walked in. **

** "Guys! NOW!" Claudia's voice echoed into the room.  
"COMING!" they all answered. Chris pulled his shirt on, and Jesse was trying to find some pants.**

** "Dude, what time is it?" Jesse asked Chris as he put his pants on. "School hasn't even started yet." Chris shrugged at his question, as he continued to get ready.**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

** "Sooooo, how did your date go?" Emma asked Addison in second period smiling. Addison gave her a little shove.**

** "Well. . . It was good."**

** "Well, don't leave me hanging. What happened?" Addison then told her every single detail. Then Emma said, "So, do you think he's the one?"**

** "I don't know. I had a lot of fun, and he is really cute. But the whole time I felt like I was with my best friend. It was like I was just hanging out not on a date."**

** "Well, then maybe you should try the other one." Addison nodded then picked up her book and started reading. **

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

"**Hey Chris, I never asked you how your date was with Addison." Matt said as they were finishing a song. **

"**Ummmm, it was good, but I got the feeling that she just didn't consider me as a date. It was like we were just hanging out."**

"**Really!" Greg exclaimed. **

"**Greg, will you stop listening in to our conversations!" Chris yelled turning around to look at him.**

"**Sorry, I couldn't help but over hear."**

** "Ok guys, next song!" Claudia yelled from the back of the auditorium. **

** That night Greg lay awake in bed. All he could do was think about Addie. He knew they had something. He would've asked her out if Chris hadn't come barging in and ruin everything. All the sudden he heard singing. He sat up in bed. He knew exactly who it was. He slowly snuck out of the room, and made his way to the auditorium. **

**I'll be your candle on the water,  
My love for you will always burn.  
I know you're lost and drifting,  
But the clouds are lifting,  
Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn.**

****

I'll be your candle on the water,  
'Till every wave is warm and bright.  
My soul is there beside you,  
Let this candle guide you,  
Soon you'll see a golden stream of light.

**A cold and friendless tide has found you,  
Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down.  
I'll paint a ray of hope around you,  
Circling in the air,  
Lighted by a prayer.**

**Addison quit playing and just sat at the piano for a moment. She was getting up to look around when she heard sounds coming from the hall. Greg barged through the door. "Hey, what are you doing up?" she asked walking towards him.**

**"You woke me up." he said smiling. **

** "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. . . I just needed to think."**

** "Do you ever sleep?" He asked taking her hand and sitting her down. She looked at the floor then into his eyes.**

** "No, not anymore." Greg looked into her eyes.**

** "Addison what happened? Frankie told me about the picture. What's going on?" Addison looked back down at the floor.**

** "Greg believe me I want to tell you. I really do it's just that. . ." **

** "What. It's ok you can trust me." **

** "Look, just give me time. I'll tell you. . . eventually" Greg nodded. **

** After talking for hours. She finally looked at her watch. "Well, I better be going. School starts in a few hours, and I need to get ready." She said as she got up and headed toward the stage door. Greg nodded, and started heading the other way. "Greg." She said turning around. **

** "Yeah." he said running up to her.**

** "Do, do you want to hang out this afternoon after practice?" His eyes got huge as he smiled.**

** "Really! I mean yeah, sure I would love to!"**

** "Great!" she said smiling "I guess I'll see you later." she said she waved and walked out the door."**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**(Later that day)**

** "1..2..3..4..1..2..3..OUCH!" Chris exclaimed as Matt 'strayed' from the choreography as he watched Sadie, Becca, and Grace stroll by the stage. Addison walked over to where they were. **

** "Sadie!, Sadie! Stop staring at Jesse! Could you be anymore obvious?" Becca said shaking her.**

** "Will you stop!" She yelled back, "I don't like Jesse!"**

** "What ever." **

** "Guys! Get back to work!" Claudia screamed from the side. "Nice work Jester! Drool a little more next time."  
"Aw, shut it Greg!" Jesse replied with an f-u glare.  
"Guys, chill out, we gotta get this done," Chris' voice interrupted.  
Greg let out a war cry and hit Jesse with a running tackle, sending them both flying through the air five feet off the ground and into the seats. **

** "WTF IS GOING ON HERE?" Claudia screamed at them. The rest of the guys all leapt off the stage to stop the fight, only to realize that the two guys were just wrestling and letting loose cuss words between laughing. Greg had Jesse in a head lock ordering him to 'Say Uncle you wuss,' while Jesse flipped Greg and threw out 'Who's the **_**biotch **_**now?' The last understandable noise was Chris' WHOOP as he dove in followed by the rest of the guys.  
"Oh Screw IT!" Claudia said as she threw her hands up and walked away. Grace ran up to them laughing.**

** "You guys, stop!" she said in-between laughter. Chris had Greg in a head lock now, and Matt had just flipped Frankie. **

** "Come on you guys." Addison said as she grabbed Jesse's shirt and pulled him up out of the group. Matt looked up.**

** "Dang Addison! Your really strong. Greg gave him a punch. "Oww, what was that for?" **

** "Hey Greg, you ready to go?" Addison asked as she set Jesse down. **

** "Yeah!" He yelled as he let go of Matt's neck and got up. **

** "Ok, lets go." she said as she grabbed his arm.**

** "Where are we going?" He asked. Addison handed him four sheets of paper. "What are these for." He asked as they got in Addison's car.**

** "They're geocaching sites here in Jackson."**

**"What the heck is geocaching?" greg asked Addison just laughed.**

**"It's like treasure-hunting only you use a GPS to find these containers (called "geocaches" or "caches") anywhere in the world. I do it all the time with all my friends. Whenever we go somewhere we at least do one cache." she said looking at her GPS.**

** "Cool, so where's the first one." he asked reading the sheets of paper. **

** "The whole point is not knowing." she said turning towards him smiling. When they got to the site she found the general area, and they started looking. **

** "Hey Addison, I found it." He scram as he pulled a metal green box out of a hole. **

** "Good job Greg!" She exclaimed as she ran up to him, "What's in it?"**

** "One sec, I'm trying to get it." the box flung open. **

** "Yes, a travel bug!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a metal thing.**

** "What's a travel bug?" he asked continuing to go through all the other things in the box.**

** "It's like a hitchhiker that travels from cache to cache. We once had one that went from here to London."**

** "So, you just put in another one?"**

** "Well, you gotta log it into the website that you found it, and where you put it."**

** "Cool, so do you want to put it in one while were on the tour?" Addison looked in his eyes and smiled.**

** "Yeah, I'd like that." she said.**

** "So, where's the next one?" Greg asked as put the box back. After finding two more they were finally at the last one. "I think it's over here!" Greg yelled as he ran down a creak. Addison ran up to a small ledge of slippery rocks.**

** "Uhhh. . . Greg." Greg turned around to see her freaking out over the rocks. **

** "It's ok, I got you Addie, I got you." He said putting his hands out. She grabbed his hands, and started to go down. After a few steps she slipped into his arms. Greg laughed a little, "I told you I had you." She looked up into his eyes, and he looked back. He got closer, and the next thing the two knew they were kissing.**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

** "Come on." She said as she dragged him into her house. **

** "Addie, I don't know. What about your brother." Greg asked looking around not paying attention to where he was going, and somehow managed to walk straight into the foyer wall. "DAMNIT!" he yelled.  
"Greg, oh, come here." She said as she took his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. "Sit," she said. He hopped up onto the counter top. **

**Greg's POV**

** I had to laugh because before she even went for the first aid kit, she turned on the radio and began to sing. I just watched her move around. She was amazing. She came back over to me with an ice pack and a box I assumed had medical supplies. She was so cute as she prepared to 'take care of me'. She came up to stand in-between my legs, and reached into the box and came back with cotton balls, alcohol, and a bandage. She looked so cute with the tip of her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. "OOWW!" I yelled, "That stings!" Addison had just put the alcohol on the cut on my forehead, and it really stung. (What did you think I meant?)  
"I'm sorry." She said with a little smile. I gave a little smile back.  
"Come here," she said as she took my hand and led me up the stairs. She lead me to this room.**

** "Is this your room?" I asked looking around. The room had lime green walls. A full size bed with a couch in front of it. A huge plasma TV, a refrigerator, and a microwave.**

** "Yeah." She said as she pulled a box full of DVDs out from under the bed. "Wanna watch a movie with me?" she asked.  
"Yeah," I said, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice. "What do you wanna watch?"  
"Oh, I don't know. What have ya got?" Twenty minutes later, we were watching Too Fast Too Furious, I was on one end of the couch, and Addie was on the other. She was watching and humming with the music, and I was stealing glances at her.  
"Do you want something to drink Greg?" She asked me without looking away from Paul Walker. **

** "Yeah, sure. How about a Sprite."  
"Ok" She stood up, and got the drinks.**

** Addison's POV **

** I used the drink excuse to get up and sit by Greg. "Hey, how's your head doing?" I asked.  
"It's been better, but it's good right now. Thanks." We sat in silence again, neither one of us watching the movie. I was desperate to say something, but what? **

** I hadn't opened up to anyone since the accident, since Josh had died, since my parents. . . and now I felt so connected to Greg. I opened up my mouth to say something but nothing came out. All I could do was sit there and look at him. I finally scooted in even closer, and looked straight at him. He looked back at me, and laid his hand on my cheek. **

** Greg's POV **

** I placed my hand on her cheek, and her eyes turned to blue. I looked into her eyes, and kissed her. She kissed back, gently at first, then with more passion than ever before. She pulled away and just looked at me. I thought she was going to ask me to stop, but instead she just stroked my face, my neck, and gave me a timid smile. **

**Addison's POV **

** I gave him a shy smile and reached up to kiss him again when I felt a buzz on my hip. "What the?" I asked aloud. "Greg, that tickles!" I squealed, completely ruining the moment. "Greg, please make it stop. Greg please!" I could hardly contain my laughter. "Your. . . Phone. . . Is. . .on vibrate!" I finally managed to say, my words coming as gasps in-between my laughter. **

**Greg's POV **

** I couldn't understand what was going on when she started laughing and telling me to make it stop. Make what stop? Me? Then I realized she was ticklish; and that my phone was vibrating in my pocket. Who ever is on that phone is gonna die, I thought to myself as I answered. "Yeah, what?" I said, slightly out of breath from kissing Addie. "What Jess," I said aloud, staring at the girl in question sitting beside me. **

** "Where are you Claudia is getting mad. Did you forget about our night practice." **

** "Crap! Yes I forgot about it. But I'm still on my date."**

** "Well, ask her if she wants to go to practice or something." "Hold on I'll ask her. Addie, I'm sorry but I forgot about a night practice. Do you want to go?" I said in an I'm-not-mad-at-you-but-this-blows kinda tone. She nodded her head in a 'yes' answer laughing at my annoyance. I told Jesse we'd be there later.**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

** "Finally!" Matt said as Greg and Addison walked into the auditorium holding hands. **

** "Sorry I forgot about this practice Claudia."**

** "It's ok, lets just get started." Addison sat down as the band began to sing. **

**Woh...Yeah...**

****

I get a high whenever you're around  
Sweeping from my head to my toes  
I, I gotta get my feet back on the ground

'Cause you make me go  
Out of my way, crossing the line  
Making me say what I have in mind

**You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush  
Ain't nothing better, baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I'm losing touch  
You are my sugar rush**

**Claudia walked up to where Addison was, and sat next to her. "Hey, are you excited?" she asked. Addison looked up from the floor.**

**"About what?" She asked looking at the band. Claudia gave her a little shove. **

**"About the tour! We leave tomorrow." Addison looked at her and smiled.**

**"Oh, yeah, I'm excited." She said then looked back down at the floor. **

** "You ok Addison?" **

**"I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous about the tour."**

**"Why would you need to be nervous? Your guys are so good! That's why we asked you to take the job. Your going to do great."**

**It's not that. It's just. . . I guess I'm a little worried about leaving my brother, and I haven't really sang publicly since. . ." Claudia gave her a concerned look.**

** "Since what?"**

**I got a sweet tooth  
And a taste for you  
And I might be too obvious  
But I (I, I) I can't help myself from what I do**

****

'Cause you make me go out of my way (out of my way)  
Crossing the line (crossing the line)  
Making me say what I have in mind, wo-oh, oh-oh-oh

You make me so excited  
And I don't' wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush  
Ain't' nothin better, baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I'm losing touch  
You are my sugar rush

**Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
**

** A tear fell down Addison's face, "Nothing, it's nothing."**

** "It doesn't look and sound like nothing." She said pulling her chin up to look in her eyes. "Addison, what happened?" **

**'Cause you make me go out of my way, crossing the line  
Making me say what I have in mind**

****

You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush  
Ain't' nothin better, baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I'm losing touch  
You are my sugar rush

**Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
(You are my sugar rush, baby)  
Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
(You are my sugar rush, yeah-eah, eah-eah)  
Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You are my sugar rush**

** Claudia looked up at the guys, and told them the next song. "Addison, look at me! What happened?" Addison looked away, and the two just sat quiet for a long time. The whole time Greg was singing he could do nothing but stare at Addison. **

** "Dude, Greg, pay attention it's your solo!" Matt yelled from across the stage. **

** "Oh, Sorry." He said stepping forward to sing. Addison laughed a little, and Claudia smiled. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own Dream Street or any of the songs used.

**Chapter 7**

** Addison lay awake in her bed. She could barley sleep. She had way to many things on her mind. She sat up to look at her alarm; it was 2:30. In 30 minutes she was going to have to get up, finish packing, say goodbye to Hunter, and get to the school before 4:30. She sighed and laid back down, and shut her eyes. The next thing she knew her alarm was going off. She sighed then got up, and dressed. After spending about an hour to finish packing she heard her brother moving around down stairs. "Addie, are you up!" he yelled.**

** "Yeah, I'm just trying to finish packing!" She yelled back. **

** "Well hurry up, you need to be there in a half hour." Addison carried her last bag down stairs, and to her car. She walked back into the house where her brother was. "Do you have everything?" He asked rolling to where she was.**

** "I think so. You gonna be ok?" She asked looking into his eyes. **

** "Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." **

** "I know." She said reaching down, and giving him a huge hug. **

** "You take care of yourself." He said still hugging her. **

** "I will I promise." She said getting up and walking out the door. "Love you Hunter!"**

** "Love you too Addie! Call me after the concert tonight!"**

** "I will, I promise!" She yelled getting in her car. **

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

** "Is that it?" Greg asked Addison as he put her last bag in the storage area of the bus. **

** "Yeah, I want to take my backpack on the bus." **

** "Addison! Hey are you excited!" Grace asked running up to her." **

** "Heck yes! I would be stupid if I wasn't." Just then Sadie came running up. **

** "Hey guys! OMG this bus is so cool!" **

** "Yeah." Addison said a little scared. **

** "You ok Addie?" Grace asked looking at her. **

** "It's a bus." she said walking around it.**

** "Well, yeah it's a bus." Grace said following her. Sadie gave her a shove then whispered something in her ear. "Oh, Addie. You can't. . ." Sadie gave her another shove. **

** "Hey Guys!" Becca yelled running up to them. **

** "Is everyone here now?" Claudia asked sticking her head out of the bus, "Good, lets go!" she yelled. Everyone got on the bus except Addison. "Is something wrong with her?" Claudia asked Sadie. **

** "She's fine. . . I think." she said looking out the window. **

** "Come on Addie!" Grace yelled grabbing her hand, and pulling her on the bus. **

** "You ok Addie?" Frankie asked as he sat down next to her. **

** "Yeah, I'm fine." she said looking at the floor. **

** For hours after that everyone slept on the bus. When it was almost 10:30 Jesse got up to walk around, and saw Addison sitting on the floor watching TV. "Hey, where are we right now?" Addison shrugged at his question. "What are you watching?"**

** "Ummmm. . . I don't know really. I just turned the TV on, and this is what was on." He sat down beside her to watch. "Hey, isn't that you?" she asked pointing to the TV. He laughed,**

** "Yeah, I know what your watching now." Jesse said as Addison laughed,**

** "What is it, and why are you on it?"**

** "It's a soap opera all my children to be exact." **

** "What are you doing on that show." She said trying not to laugh. Jesse gave her an angry look. **

** "What are you doing watching that show!" **

** "Dude, sorry I didn't mean to make you angry. Your really good at acting though." His angrier faded away to a smile. **

** "Really, you think so." **

** "Yeah, I do." she said smiling. They sat in silence for a really long time. **

** "Hey Addie, about your friend Sadie."**

** "What about her?" She asked turning to look at him.**

** "Does she have a. . . I mean is she. . ."**

** "Jess it's ok. I know you like her."**

** "What! No I don't. What made you think that. . . I mean really."**

** "Jess! Look at me. She likes you too." Jesse's eyes got huge as a giant smile went across his face. **

** "She does! Really!" Just then Greg walked in rubbing his eyes.**

** "Hey Addie, Hey Jess, watca doing?" **

** "Nothing, just watching TV." Jesse said moving over to let Greg sit next to Addison. Greg sat down, and leaned in to kiss her. Addison put her hand in his face.**

** "Not right now." She said pulling out a magazine. After driving for another two hours they finally stopped at a burger king to get some lunch. "Becca, are you going to get any food?" Addison asked stuffing her face with food.**

** "Not now. I'm not hungry." Grace took a huge bite out of her hamburger. **

** "You are so weird!" She said with her mouth full.**

** "Me, look at you, eating that cow like its nothing." said Becca with a look of disgust. **

** "You're a vegetarian." Matt said sitting next to Grace. **

** "Yeah, I've been one for like my whole life." Becca said smiling.**

** "That's cool." he said stuffing his face with French fries. **

** "Dude, take breaths between bites." Chris said running up to them. **

** "Guys get back on the bus. We need to be in Missouri in time to practice before the concert!" Claudia yelled. Everyone ran out the door to the bus. Once again Addison stopped in front of the door, and just stared at the bus. **

** "Come on Addie!" Greg said taking her hand and pulling her up with him. **

** After driving for another three hours the bus stopped in front of a hotel. **

** "Finally!" Matt exclaimed grabbing his bag, and jumping off the bus.**

** "I get to sleep in a bed instead of a cot for the first time in a week and a half." Frankie yelled following Matt out of the bus. Addison and the rest of her friends started laughing as they got off the bus. Becca ran down the hall to her, Sadie, Grace, and Addison's adjoined rooms. **

** "This is so cool!" Grace exclaimed walking into the room, "Our first hotel rooms on this big tour! I'm so excited!" **

** "You get used to it." Jesse said walking into the room. Sadie smiled, and he smiled back as everyone else rolled their eyes. **

** "Guys, finish unpacking! We need to get to the stage to practice." Claudia said walking in and out of the room. **

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

** "5 minutes till opening act! 5 minutes!" The announcer said back stage. Addison's friends were getting more and more nervous by the second. Greg ran up to her took her hands, and gave her a kiss. **

** "Relax, you guys are going to be great." He said giving her a hug. **

** "Opening act 1 minute." The announcer said. **

** "Oh my gosh!" Grace exclaimed looking out at the audience. Addison walked to the curtain and Greg followed. **

** "One more kiss for good luck. Please." Begged Addison Greg laughed, and kissed her. **

** "Everyone give it up for Pink Ice." the announcer said Addison took a deep breath, and walked on stage. She felt herself start to lock up. She took another deep breath, and closed her eyes. The picture of her parents, and friend Josh popped in her head. She opened her eyes feeling herself about to cry. Grace turned to look at her, and mouthed for Josh to her. Addison nodded. She heard the familiar music start to play. She took one last glance at Grace then began to sing.**

**You say  
There's got to be a better way for me and you  
And I say  
I don't think about it now, cuz I know what to do**

****

I could take you away  
I could take you today  
I know nothing can stop us now

Run away with me  
Let's get out of this place  
We could take a ride and fly off into space  
There's a big wide world that's waiting for you  
If you want it, come on  
Say we'll run away...run away

There's always  
Gonna be someone who tries to pull you down  
But they'll stay right here forever  
They will never leave this town

**Let's go disappear  
Let's get out of here  
You know nothing can stop us now**

"**Wow! Their naturals!" Jesse said smiling never taking his eyes off of Sadie. Greg nodded and smiled as he watched Addison's every move. **

**Run away with me  
Let's get out of this place  
We could take a ride and fly off into space  
There's a big wide world that's waiting for you  
If you want it, come on  
Say we'll run away...run away  
Run away**

****

If you want it  
you can have it  
Don't let nothing or nobody hold you down

I could take you away  
I could take you today  
Better hurry or I'll be gone  
So come on

**Run away with me  
Let's get out of this place  
We could take a ride and fly off into space  
There's a big wide world that's waiting for you  
If you want it, come on  
Say we'll run away (just say you'll run away)  
Run away with me  
Let's get out of this place  
We could take a ride and fly off into space  
There's a big wide world that's waiting for you  
If you want it, come on  
Say we'll run away...run away  
Run away  
Run away **

** After finishing their song all Addison could do was smile. "Now give it up for Dream Street!" Becca yelled as the crowd cheered. The girls ran off stage as the guys ran on.**

** "Good Job!" Greg said under his breath to Addison. **

** "Thanks, good luck to you guys." she said under her breath. Greg nodded in response, and got in his spot as the music started playing. **

**Wanna rock you steady baby  
Come on now, let's go crazy  
You know the time is right  
So let's get funky tonight  
Everybody's letting go now  
It's time to start the show now  
Get ready, hold on tight  
And let's get funky tonight**

****

Fell the temperature start to rise  
It's electric when we get together  
See the love shining in your eyes  
I wish tonight could last forever

Turn down the lights  
And feel the rhythm  
I'll give you everything  
I'll take you to heaven

I'll give you everything  
I'll take you to heaven

**Wanna rock you steady baby  
Come on now, let's go crazy  
You know the time is right  
So let's get funky tonight  
Everybody's letting go now  
It's time to start the show now  
Get ready, hold on tight  
And let's get funky tonight**

**All the girls ran into the dressing room laughing. "I thought I was going to pass out." Sadie said laughing. Becca laughed and smiled.**

** "I know what you mean. I was so scared." Becca said walking towards Addison. **

**Get funky, get funky tonight, get funky...**

****

The time has come, baby let's not wait  
'Cause this feeling's gonna take you over  
We've found each other so let's celebrate  
Don't be afraid now, move in closer

You turn me on  
My soul's on fire  
You are my everything  
My one desire

**Wanna rock you steady baby  
Come on now, let's go crazy  
You know the time is right  
So let's get funky tonight  
Everybody's letting go now  
It's time to start the show now  
Get ready, hold on tight  
And let's get funky tonight  
**  
**Make you wanna shout  
Make you wanna scream  
Gonna make it last  
Gonna give you everything  
Make your body sweat  
Make you feel so right  
Are you ready, steady...  
Baby, let's get funky tonight**

****

Wanna rock you steady baby  
Come on now, let's go crazy  
You know the time is right  
So let's get funky tonight  
Everybody's letting go now  
It's time to start the show now  
Get ready, hold on tight  
And let's get funky tonight (REPEAT TO END)

Get funky, get funky tonight, get funky... Let's get funky tonight  
Get funky, get funky tonight, get funky... Let's get funky tonight  
Get funky, get funky tonight, get funky... Let's get funky tonight  
Get funky, get funky tonight, get funky...

**Let's get funky tonight!**

** "Hey Hunter, we just got off stage."**

** "That's awesome! How did you do?" **

** "Great!"**

** "Awesome, so how are you feeling. Or doing, I mean today you got on a bus, then sang publicly. All for the first time since. . ."**

** "I'm fine. . . I guess. What about you? How are you doing?" **

** "Addie, I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me. You just be careful, and call me soon." ****  
****"Ok, I call you soon. Love you. Bye." Addison hung up her phone, and threw herself on the couch. **

**"Hey, you guys did great!" Claudia exclaimed running in the room, and giving all the girls a huge hug. **

**"Thanks!" All of them said at the same time. **

**"So girls, you guys can do anything you want. You can stay and watch the concert backstage, go and hang out and do whatever, or you could go back to the hotel." All of them sighed and thought for a moment. **

**"Ummmm well I'm tired so I guess I'll go to the hotel." Grace said gathering her things.****  
****"I'll go to!" Becca said packing her things. Addison and Sadie looked at each other. **

** "Ummmm I guess we'll stay here." Sadie said sitting on the couch beside Addison. **

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

** After the show Addison and Greg walked hand and hand down the street. With Sadie and Jesse following behind them. "So Sadie, what kind of music are you into." Jesse said trying to get a conversation going.**

** "Ummmm all kinds really, oh except country music. I hate country music."**

** "Really, I thought that since you were from Tennessee that you would. . ." Sadie cut him off.**

** "Just because I'm from there doesn't mean I'm a cowgirl!" She said staring at him sternly. Jesse was shocked by her anger.**

** "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Jesse said taking her hands, "I guess I'm just nervous. . . I really like you." Sadie's anger faded away to a big smile.**

** "Really, you like me!" Jesse nodded. "I like you too!" She exclaimed giving him a hug. **

** "Look at them their so cute together." Addison said to Greg. They were sitting at a park bench looking at the couple. **

** "Yeah, it's about time they got together. They have liked each other since the moment they saw each other." Greg said turning around to look at Addison.**

** "Kinda like us." She said moving in to kiss him. **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer i do not own Dream Street

**Chapter 8**

** "Guys get up." Claudia said shaking Matt and Frankie out of their beds. "Early morning practice before we get on the bus. Get up!" **

** "She's crazy!" Matt said getting up. **

** "Man, your crazy! I'm not even getting up." Matt walked over to the mattress where Frankie was, and flipped it while he was still in it. "What was that for!"**

** "Man, get up"**

** "Fine!" **

** After practicing for hours the groups finally got on the bus to head to the next concert. Addison laid in Greg's lap asleep. "Hey Greg!" Chris said walking over to him. Greg gave him the evil eye.**

** "Shhhh, don't wake her up." He said staring at him.**

** "Sorry, look I just wanted to apologize for being really rude and asking Addie out. You two really are the perfect match." Greg smiled,**

** "Do you really mean it?"**

** "Yeah man I do." He said as they did their special handshake. After driving for hours they finally arrived at the next hotel.**

** "Man we drove that long just to end up in another part of Missouri." Frankie wined getting off the bus. Everyone just laughed at his aggravation. Greg ran up to Addison and Sadie in the hotel lobby. **

** "Hey guys, we have some time this afternoon. Me and Jesse were wondering if you wanted to go put the bug from the geocache in another one today." **

**"Yeah, that would be cool." They said at the same time. **

**"Cool, so lets meet here in about a half hour." **

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

** Greg wondered around the woods. Looking for the cache. Addison ran over to him, and gave him a kiss. "Find it yet?" She asked giving him another kiss. **

** "No, I kinda quit looking about a half hour ago." She laughed at him a little.**

** "Hey guys, we found it!" Jesse scram. Greg and Addison ran up to them. Jesse and Sadie were making out. **

** "Ummmm guys." Jesse pulled away.**

** "Oh sorry." Addison did everything not to laugh. **

** "Umm, lets just put the bug in, and leave. We have practice soon." **

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

** "Where have you guys been? Practice started a half hour ago." Jesse and Greg hopped on stage. **

** "Sorry Claudia, we lost track of time." **

** "Just start!" she said walking towards the sound board. After singing a couple of songs it was Addison's band's turn. They sang a few songs then jumped off the stage.**

** "Good job!" Claudia said looking at her watch. "Dream Street do one more song." All the guys sighed, and started walking towards the stage except Jesse.**

** "Ummmm, my throat is kinda sore." **

** "Ok" She said walking towards the stage. Jesse ran over to Sadie, and grabbed her hand and ran out of the room.**

** "Jesse are you ok? I heard you talking to Claudia."**

** "Yeah I'm fine. I just made it up." He leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed him. "What was that about?"**

** "I was worried about you!" She yelled pretending to be mad. Jesse laughed at her, and she smiled back, and kissed him. "You are such a dork." She said messing his hair up. Jesse grabbed her hands to stop her.**

** "Hey, don't do that!" He yelled trying to fix his hair. She grabbed his hands.**

** "Leave like that. I think your hair looks sexy messed up." Jesse smiled and kissed her again. **

** "Wait, my phone's ringing." Jesse said searching his pockets. Before he got to his phone Sadie got it, and answered it.**

** "Hello, Jesse McCartney's cell Sadie speaking." **

** "Give me my phone Sadie!" Jesse yelled. Sadie ran a little ways down the hall still on the phone."**

** "This is Noah. Is Jesse there?"**

** "Sorry Noah, he's in the bathroom. Right now he'll have to call you back." **

** "****I'll get you Sadie!" He yelled as he reached her, and grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulders. "Hah!" "Jesse, PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled hanging up the phone as he proceed down the hallway. She was trying not to laugh, but was failing miserably. She was laughing just as hard as he was, and her lame attempts for freedom were just about as funny as the two of them looked. She didn't realize how loud they were being until Jesse raced to the auditorium with her whining, and him whining **_**about her whining**_**. "OK, Jesse, Put me down now!" **

** "OK, hold on a seco. . .oh nooo!" He yelled as he ran into the stage area.  
"Jesse, watch out for the wall!" She yelled, seeing why he had almost lost his balance. It was too late, because even though Jesse made it around the corner, he couldn't keep his balance, and Sadie was thrown off his shoulder and came crashing to the floor, landing very ungracefully on her ass. Suddenly, the whole stage went quiet. She had no idea why. Then she looked around and saw **_**why**_**; her anklet had caught on Jesse's belt, and she was now sprawled on the floor with Jesse standing over her, his stone washed designer jeans around his ankles. She sat up only to be eye level with his. . .umm. . .**_**boxer area**_**.  
"Aww, Jesse, they're so CUTE!" She said, seeing the little bananas all over his boxers. He turned bright red.  
"Thanks Sadie. Can I. . .uh. . .have my pants back yet?" He asked, turning redder.  
"Well, that depends. You wanna race for 'em or you wanna make a trade?" She asked with a gleam in her eye.  
"What's the trade?" He asked suspiciously.  
"Well. . . Let me think about it. I know! How about your pants for. . . my leg?" She laughed at his relief. "Come on Jesse, help me get untangled from your belt."  
"You really had me worried," He whispered in her ear as he bent down to help her get her anklet untangled. She smiled back at him.  
"I know. You're lucky we're not alone. Think of all the blackmail possibilities this could've been used for. Jess, I'm just kidding." She added as she saw the worried look on his face as he actually **_**thought **_**about the possibilities. "But, I do think they're cute!" She said again as she stood up. All the girls were laughing as Jesse and Sadie came to sit by them. **

** "Ok guys, pick back up where we left off." Claudia said looking away from Jesse for the first time. When the group finished their songs they got on the bus again. Grace sighed as she watched TV with Matt.**

** "I know it's sad, but I'm already sick of this bus." **

** "I know what you mean." Matt answered looking in her eyes. **

** Chris sat on a couch looking at the ceiling. "You ok Chris?" Addison asked sitting next to him. **

** "I guess. . ." He said almost in a whisper. **

** "Ok, what's up. Tell me now." Chris set his head back down. "Addison do you really like Greg better than me?" **

** "What?"**

** "Just answer the question!"**

** "Chris I like you both, a lot. Your both really cute, but looks aren't everything. Your more like a brother to me. Does that make sense?"she said.**

** "Yeah I guess so." he said smiling. **

** "I hope we can still be friends. We had so much fun together." she said hopefully.**

** "Of course we can be friends. What made you think we couldn't?" he asked.**

** "I don't know. Ever since the date we haven't talked much. So I thought. . ."**

** "Your ridiculous!" He exclaimed smiling. Addison laughed,**

** "Hey, me, Greg, Jesse, and Sadie are going out to eat before the concert if you want to come." **

** "I don't want to be a fifth wheel." he said his smile fading.**

** "You wont, I have a friend that lives in Missouri. She would love to go on a date with you." **

** "Really, that's awesome. What's her name? What does she look like?" **

** "Relax Chris. Her name is Zoey, and I think I have a picture of her in my purse." She pulled out a picture, and handed it to Chris. **

** "Yeah, I'll go!" He said staring at the picture. **

** "Cool, I'll go call her." Addison said as she pulled out her phone and walked off.**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

** Jesse helped Sadie out of the limo as Greg did the same for Addison. Chris jumped out after. "Soooooo, where is she?" Chris asked looking around.**

** "Relax Chris, she'll be here." Addison taking Greg's hand, and walking into the restaurant. They grabbed a table and ordered some drinks. Addison looked up, and saw Zoey. "Hey Zoe, over here." Zoey ran up giving Addison a hug. **

** "Hey I missed you." Zoey said still hugging her. **

** "I missed you too!" Addison exclaimed letting go of her. "Zoey this is Chris." **

** "Hi Chris."**

** "Hi, would you like to sit down?" Zoey nodded and sat down beside him. **

** After they ate they were all in front of the restaurant waiting on the limo. "So Zoey, do you want to go to the concert?" Chris asked. **

** "Sure sounds like fun." She said looking into his eyes. Chris smiled and took her hand to help her into the limo.**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

** "Late. AGAIN," Frankie said, shoving his watch in Jesse's face.**

** "Look, man, I have a life outside of music." Frankie turned and saw Greg, Addison, Sadie and someone he had never seen before walk up behind Jesse. He could do nothing but stare at her. "Whoa. . .Hi, my names Frankie, what's yours?" Zoey laughed at him, and Chris gave him the evil eye.**

** "This is Zoey," Addison explained. "She's one of my old friends from Jackson. She moved here about two years ago." Frankie was still staring at her. Chris shoved him, and hit the back of his head. Matt walked in, and began to greet everyone when he stopped in front of Zoey. **

** "Hey, I see we have someone new backstage. My name is Matt, what's yours?" greeted Matt. Zoey laughed again, shook his hand. She opened her mouth to answer, but Chris answered for her.**

** "Her name is Zoey, and she's my date." They all walked into the dressing room to get ready. Zoey sat on the couch while every one else got their makeup done, and got in their wardrobe on. Frankie who was already ready sat down beside her.**

** "So, are you in the music business too?" He asked. **

** "I was." She answered looking around. **

** "Were. What happened?" He asked looking in her eyes.**

** "Ummmm me and Addison had a situation that happened. She finally picked singing back up, but I never did."**

** "And I will never forgive her for it." Addison said sitting next to her. Frankie smiled,**

** "So why didn't you start singing again?" Matt asked. Zoey opened her mouth to answer, but Addison stopped her. **

** "Zoe, can I talk to you out in the hall real quick?" She asked. Zoey gave her a concerned look. **

** "Sure." They walked out to the hall, and Addison looked at her with a look of seriousness. "Addie are you ok? You have never looked at me that way. . . And, are your eyes amber? OMG I have never seen your eyes amber." **

** "Zoey, I know your really open about the accident, but I'm not. I don't want to tell the guys yet." **

** "Addie, you have to tell them eventually."**

** "I know. . . Just not yet." Zoey nodded her head. Then they walked back into the dressing room.**

** "Everything ok?" Chris asked as they walked back in. **

** "Yeah, were fine." Zoey answered looking at Chris.**

** "Yup, unlike you, Frank," Chris flung in.**

** "Hey!" Frankie shouted with mock offense. He leapt up and began chasing Chris around the room. Chris did a vault off the couch and landed on his knees behind Zoey, who helped him up. He remained behind her, however.**

** "Save me!" he laughed.**

** "Wimp," joked Frankie. "Hiding behind a girl?"**

** "Hey, what makes you think I'm so very weak?" Zoey demanded, putting a hand on her hip.**

** "Uh. . ."**

** "You can't get out of this one, Frankie," Greg warned. "Don't even try. You'll only dig yourself deeper." Zoey was still standing, her feet glued to the floor, staring at Chris. **

** "Hey, I'm gonna get something to drink, does anyone want to go with me?" Becca asked noticing that they should leave Zoey, and Chris alone. Everyone agreed except Frankie. **

** "You guys go ahead I'll stay here." Jesse rolled his eyes, and grabbed Frankie's arm, and dragged him out of the room. "What are you doing? Hey, I don't want to leave! Hey!" **

** "Aren't you going ahead?" Chris asked Zoey, rubbing his knee and sitting down on the couch. She shrugged.**

** "I wanted to make sure you were okay first. You looked like you hit your knee pretty hard on that fall."**

** "Well-I did. . . but it's no biggie."**

** "Don't guys always say that, though?" she asked sarcastically, sitting down next to him. He grinned. **

** "Yeah. We manly men don't like showing that we're vulnerable."**

**She rolled her eyes. He smirked. **

** "What's going on?" Both turned towards the door, where Grace was standing, hesitating to enter. "All the others are at the snack area. How come you two didn't come?"**

** "Oh. . . Chris hurt himself worse than he thought and asked me to go get-" Zoey looked around, and spotted a freezer. She ran over to it and opened it, pulling out a couple cubes of ice, struggling to keep them in her hands without melting. "-some ice," she finished. "Oww! Geez this is cold," she muttered, grabbing a paper towel and wrapping it around the cubes of ice. She continued to layer it until it the ice didn't melt right through, and handed it to Chris.**

** "Um. . .oh," Grace said uncertainly, giving Zoey a questioning look which her friend refused to recognize. "Well, the shows about to start. Chris, are you coming?"**

** "Oh, Yeah I'm going," he said without hesitation. Zoey stood up before he did, and discreetly kicked Chris in the leg when he snickered.**

** "Oww! That was my bad leg!" he yelled.**

** "Sorry," she muttered. "Put the ice on it, genius."**

**He muttered complaints under his breath and held the ice against his knee. **

** "Tell Claudia that I'll be right there," Chris told Grace. Grace nodded and walked out of the room, still stopping to stare at the couple for a few seconds before she left.**

**Zoey turned towards Chris. **

** "Hey, sorry," she said sincerely.**

** "No problem," he said, rolling up his pant leg to observe his bruise. **

** "Ouch," he declared. He looked back up at her as he put the ice against the bruise with a slight flinch of pain. **

** "Guys Now!" Claudia yelled. **

** "OK!" Chris yelled back standing up, and grabbing her hand. "Come on. You can watch the concert from backstage." **

** "Ummmm, I'll watch for a little while, but Addison is my ride home. So when she leaves I leave." **

** "Will I ever see you again?" **

** "I hope so."**

** "Me too." When they got to the stage Addison and her friends were finishing up their song. **

** "Give it up for Dream Street!" Becca yelled running off the stage. Before Chris ran on stage he handed Zoey a slip of paper. **

** "Use the phone number," he said determinedly. "Call me tomorrow, I'll be on a bus, like all day."**

** "Alright, alright," she agreed, glancing at the phone number. She folded it up and put it into her pocket. "Be careful, Chris." She said giving him a little kiss on the cheek. "Don't do anything that will hurt your knee again, okay?"**

** "Okay, **_**Mom**_**," he said sarcastically.**

**Zoey sighed. "Go Chris! Your on."**

** "Right, see you later," he agreed as he walked on stage. He watched her retreating back. **_**Something about that girl. . .**_**he thought to himself. Then he shook it off, and got ready to sing the first song. **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own dream street or any songs used

**Chapter 9**

**Everyone was on the bus driving to the next spot. "So Chris, what did you think about Zoey?" Addison asked sitting next to him. **

** "She was great!" He exclaimed. **

** "I knew you would like her." **

** "Oh, and how would you know that?" He asked with a smile.**

** "She's just your type."**

** "Oh, and how would you know my type?" Addison smiled.**

** "Hey guys," Greg said walking up to them. "What are you talking about?" **

** "Nothing." they both said at the same time. **

** "Really! Are you sure?" **

** "Greg, are you jealous?" Addison asked giving him a kiss. **

** "No I just. . ." Chris laughed at him. **

** "Shut up!" Greg yelled. **

** "Guys. Relax!" Claudia screamed, "You have a show tonight. Don't get yourself hurt. Like Chris did last night with his knee." Just then Chris's phone rang.**

** "Hello. Zoey, hey what's up?"**

** "Nothing, just sitting at home. What about you?"**

** "Nothing, just sitting on the bus."**

** "Look at him he is so cute." Becca said watching him. "Falling in love with Zoey." Grace looked a little concerned. **

** "I hope he's not falling in love with her." Becca turned to look at her.**

** "Why?"**

** "Look we both know what Zoey is like. The moment someone starts caring about her she freaks out."**

** "Maybe it will be different this time."**

** "I guess." **

** "What's wrong Grace?" Addison asked sitting next to her. **

** "We were just talking about Zoe. We're worried about her hurting Chris." **

** "I know, I am too. When I offered to let him go out with her I thought it was just a one night thing. I never thought that he would start to really like her."**

** "You should tell him."**

** "No! it would kill him."**

** "Better you than her." **

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Can you hear the music playing?  
Can you feel the rhythm swaying?  
This is the sound of dreams come true  
And I can promise you that  
You are the one and only  
And I'm the lost and lonely  
We are the perfect dream come true  
And I can promise you that  
I hear a silly love song in my heart

It happens every time when I see you  
It happens every time when I think of you  
It happens every time  
Oh it's magic when we meet  
Baby down on dream street

Let me take you by the hand and  
Walk you down the milky way  
'Cause you make me feel I'm so alive  
Though I promise baby  
I hear a silly love song in my heart

It happens every time when I see you  
It happens every time when I think of you  
It happens every time  
Oh it's magic when we meet  
Oh baby down on dream street  
It happens every time, it happens every time  
Oh it's magic when we meet  
Down on dream street

** Addison and her friends sat in the dressing room trying to figure out what they were going to do about Chris. "We can't just ****bluntly **tell him." Sadie said pacing around the room. 

** "Yeah, but we cant just not tell him either." Becca said. **

** "What if he doesn't listen?" **

** "Even if he doesn't listen at least we would have told him." Grace said grabbing Sadie's shoulders to stop her from pacing. **

When I close my eyes  
There's angels all around  
Singing a love song

You know it happens every time..(aah aah aah aah)  
When I think of you  
Oh it happens every time (aah aah aah aah)  
Ooh-ooh-ooh...oh-oh-oh

It happens every time when I see you  
It happens every time when I think of you  
It happens every time  
Oh it's magic when we meet  
Down on dream street  
It happens every time...(Baby, oh oh)  
It happens every time  
Oh it's magic when we meet  
Down on dream street

** Chris stared at the audience. "Thank you Arkansas" Matt yelled. The group ran off the stage to the dressing room. "Man that was awesome!" Matt yelled.**

** "Yeah, did you see that audience?" Frankie asked changing his clothes. **

** "Yeah Greg, they almost pulled you off the stage." Jesse said laughing. Greg laughed. Sadie and all the other girls walked in the room. "Hey, what are you guys doing here? Your usually gone by now." **

** "Ummmm, well we all needed to talk to Chris after the show." Becca said looking at Chris. **

**Frankie looked a little mad. ****"All of you?" He asked walking over to Becca.**

** "Yes, all of us **_**girls**_**. In private." Becca said getting a little annoyed with Frankie. **

** "Ummmm ok. Just give me a minute. I'll meet you guys outside." Said Chris as he grabbed his clothes to change into.**

** "Ok" said Addison looking a little worried. Greg looked at her ****suspiciously**, but he just shrugged it off.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

** "Ok, what's so important that you guys had to tell me?" Chris asked walking out to them. Addison spoke up,**

** "Chris, I should have never told you about Zoey."**

** "Why, she's the best. I really like her."**

** "That's kinda the problem." He gave her a confused look. "Chris, Zoey has a problem with letting people in her life. The moment someone starts to care about her she usually runs off."**

** "NO, she's not like that."**

** "How would you know? You just meet her." Sadie said as she put her hand on his shoulder. **

** "Chris, you don't have to believe us. We just thought you should know." said Addison feeling worse than ever before. "Come on guys we should go." All the girls left leaving Chris on a park bench all on his own. **

**'It can't be true,' he thought. He looked up at the stars in the sky took a deep breath.**

**"Chris come on we gotta go!" yelled Matt from the stage door. Chris stood up and walked to the limo without saying a word. **

**"You Ok?" Frankie asked as Chris as he hopped in the limo. **

**"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Chris said putting a fake smile on his face. The boys stayed quiet the whole ride to the hotel.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own Dream Street or any song used

**Chapter 10**

**(A few weeks later)**

** "I can't believe Chris is still with Zoey." Becca said watching him answer his phone.**

** "I can't believe Zoe has lasted this long with him." Grace said turning to look at him. Just then the bus stopped in front of a hotel. **

** "Here we are." Claudia said getting off the bus. Chris got off the bus next, but he didn't go inside he was still talking on the phone. **

** "He looks a little upset." Becca said walking into the hotel. **

** After everyone checked in Chris was still outside. "You coming Addie?" Sadie asked.**

** "Go ahead, I'll be there soon." She walked out side looking for Chris. Chris banged his head against the back of the bench multiple times, hoping to knock some sense into himself. **

** "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," he repeated monotonously under his breath.**

** "Chris? You out here?" He looked up and saw Addison heading towards him.**

** "Yup, I'm right here," he deadpanned; figuring there was no use since she'd already spotted him. She rose an eyebrow and approached him. **

** "Are you okay?" she asked uncertainly.**

** "No," he said honestly, reassuming his sulking position on the bench.**

** "What happened?" she questioned worriedly, taking a seat beside him.**

** "Exactly what you and everyone else told me would happen. Zoey dumped me." Addison's mouth fell open. **

** "I'm sorry," she said, unable to say anything of more comfort. He gave her a sad smile. **

** "It's not your fault."**

** "Hey, don't worry. I **_**know**_** it's not **_**my**_** fault I told you it would happen, but I'm apologizing because I know you're hurting, so I'm apologizing for the world putting you through pain-or something." He laughed bitterly. **

** "And believe me, the world gets a kick out of it." Addison's smile faded and she looked at him. **

** "Chris, I don't want you to think that way."**

** "And why not?" he demanded seriously, turning to meet her gaze. "Why **_**shouldn't**_** I think that it hates me? Why **_**shouldn't**_** I assume that it wants to keep me from getting anything I love? And why **_**shouldn't**_** I get anything that I want? Haven't I been a good person to everybody I know? Haven't I achieved my goals and made people happy? Maybe I'm just a fraud. An extra in earth. Just here to make things more confusing." Addison's face contorted into a mix utter sadness and anger. She was angry that anybody could ever convince Chris that he was worthless. She fought back tears as she grabbed his hand in hers. **

** "Look at me, Chris," she said in a neutral tone. He didn't move. "Christopher Trousdale, look me in the eyes right this instant," she said, more harsh than before. This time he winced at the sound of his full name, and finally obeyed. "Chris, you **_**are**_** worth a lot, and you should never ever assume that you're an 'extra'. You **_**do**_** make people happy, you **_**do**_** make your mark. Chris, I hardly know you and you're already one of the best friends I've ever had. You have that impression on people. They know that they can talk to you and you'll listen, and without hesitation or struggle cheer them up. I know that the world sucks, and most people who deserve it the least get mountains of bad luck, but in the end, it's all made up for."**

** "Is that an assumption?" he asked her sincerely. She shook her head. **

** "Most definitely not. It's a promise." Chris felt a strange burning sensation in his eyes and realized that he was about to start crying.**

_** No, don't let anybody ever see you cry. Especially not Addie or the guys. You haven't cried in years.**_

** "Thank you," he choked, finding it hard to keep back the tears.**

**Addison sighed and rolled her eyes. **

** "Cry, Chris, Don't hold it back. Guys are allowed to cry, you know. The stereotypical assumption that they're not supposed to is a load of crap. Cry, if you need to." So he did, realizing that she was probably one of the best people to cry in front of. He knew she wouldn't judge him for it, either. He didn't sob, he just stopped trying to hold back the tears, which now dribbled down his face. Here and there he'd make a small noise of misery, but managed to keep a cool composure as Addison slipped a friendly arm around him and encouraged him, constantly repeating that he wasn't doing anything wrong by crying.**

** After hours of sitting on the bench he finally got up to go to his room. Addison walked into her room. "Is Chris ok?" Grace asked. **

** "I don't know." She said laying on her bed. **

** "What do you mean you don't know?" Becca asked walking in the room. **

** "Well, Zoey broke up with him."**

** "I knew it!" Grace said sitting up from the bed. **

** "I'm calling her." Addison said picking up her phone. **

** "Hello." Zoey said in a way as if she had just woken up. **

** "Hey Zoe, it's me Addie."**

** "Hey, what's up?"**

** "Nothing, ummmm I heard you and Chris broke up. Can you tell me why?"**

** "Addie."**

** "Please!" Addison begged. Zoey sighed,**

** "He. . . He said he cared about me. . . You know I have had trouble letting people in my life ever since Josh died."**

** "What are you going to do Zoe? Become a nun." Addison almost yelled her face turning hot and red with anger. Zoey was getting really angry as well.**

** "Josh said he cared about me, and look what happened. Everyone I care about ends up leaving!" **

** "That's not true! I'm still here." Addison yelled back.**

** "Why do you think I left Tennessee!" Zoey hung up the phone. Addison sat on the bed. She could barley think. **

** "Come on Addie, the concert starts in two hours." Sadie said dragging her out of the room. **

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

** Dream street was on stage singing one of their songs. Chris could barely think. He missed Zoey so much. "I can't believe Zoe did that to him." Becca said watching the band off stage. **

** "I can." Grace mumbled. **

** "Hey, who's that?" Sadie asked pointing to the other side of the stage. Addison squinted her eyes to look. **

** "It looks like. . . Zoey." she said still looking. **

** "What!" Grace said pushing Addison out of the way to see. "Come on lets go." She said grabbing her arm, and pulling her to the other side of the stage. **

Late at night, awake and alone  
I count the stars in the sky  
Every cloud that rolls by  
And I think of you, I whisper, I wish  
With everything that I am  
I'll do all that I can

'Cause baby I,  
I just want you to see that baby you  
mean the whole world to me

It's so right  
When I see the love in your eyes  
All that I wanna do  
Baby is to spend my life with you  
and I know as long as there is tomorrow  
I'll be loving you right from the start  
With all my heart

I can't believe what's happened to me  
You stepped right out of my dream  
Like nothing I'd ever seen  
And I will love you  
for the rest of my life  
'Til forever is gone  
You'll be the one

Whoa  
'Cause baby I (Baby I, Baby I...)  
never thought I would say that baby you (Baby you)  
are my night and day

It's so right  
When I see the love in your eyes  
All that I wanna do  
Baby is to spend my life with you  
and I know as long as there is tomorrow  
I'll be loving you right from the start  
With all my heart

** Addison and Grace ran up to Zoey. "Hey, What are you doing here?" Addison asked. Zoey turned around, and gave each of them a huge hug. **

** "I am so sorry Addie. You were right, and I was so rude." **

** "It's ok Zoe."**

** "I made a mistake. I really like Chris. I wish there was some way to tell him now." She said turning to look at him. **

** "Go on stage. It's his solo. Do it!" Grace said giving her a little shove. Chris stepped up to sing his solo.**

Whoa oh oh  
I know I'll be strong (I'll be strong, I'll be strong, baby)  
With you in my arms (I want you in my arms)  
Heaven brought us here together  
We belong like this forever

** Chris turned, and saw Zoey staring at him from back stage. He motioned for her to come on stage. She ran on stage, and fell into his arms. After hugging they slow danced together. **

It's so right  
When I see the love in your eyes  
All that I wanna do  
Baby is to spend my life with you  
and I know as long as there is tomorrow  
I'll be loving you right from the start  
With all my heart

It's so right  
When I see the love in your eyes  
All that I wanna do  
Baby is to spend my life with you  
and I know as long as there is tomorrow  
I'll be loving you right from the start  
With all my heart

(With all my heart, with all my heart...)

Whoa oh whoa whoa, With All My Heart

** Chris took his headset off, and kissed her. Addison stared at the two with envious eyes. "Addison, what's wrong? You look really freaked out." Addison realized her astonishment, and stutters,**

** "I'm sorry, I'm just a little surprised, that's all." **

** "Your not jealous. . . Are you." Addison stared at Grace in disbelief.**

** "NO, of course not. I'm happy for him." **

** "Are you sure about that?" Addison turned around and began to walk towards the dressing room. Grace ran to catch up with her. "Addison, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Addison stopped walking, but didn't turn around to look at her.**

** "Yes you did Grace. You did mean it, and the worst part is. ." **

** "What? Addison tell me." She said putting her hand on her shoulder. Addison brushed her off and kept walking.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I do not own Dream Street

**Chapter 11**

** Zoey sat on Chris's lap on the bus. All Addison could do was stare at them. Becca noticed her staring. "Addie, what's wrong?" Addison snapped herself out of her trance. **

** "What. Oh nothing." she said looking at the floor. She got up to sit next to Greg.**

** "Hey baby." He said giving her a kiss. She sat on his lap, and rested her head on his shoulder. Just then her phone rang. **

** "Hello" She said sitting up. **

** "Hey Addie, I need to tell you something."**

** "Emma, what's wrong?"**

** "Look there is no easy way to tell you this. . .but"**

** "Addie, come on we have practice!" Claudia screamed. **

** "Ok, sorry Emma I gotta go. Tell me later k."**

** "No. . . wait Addie. It's really important! Addie!" Emma looked at the floor then hung up the phone. **

** "Did you tell her" asked Nick. Who was sitting at the on the couch with her. **

** "No. . . she had a practice she had to get to." she said as she stood up to look out the window. **

** "You have to tell her eventually! No you have to tell her today!" He said getting up to stand next to her.**

** "I know, it's just hard. She's already been through so much. I just can't." **

** "Jesus Christ! Do I have to do everything around here!" He shouted as he went into Hunter's bedroom. "Hey look!" He shouted as he ran back into the living room. "I found his cell phone!" **

** "Good, let me see." She said grabbing the phone, and starting to look at the address book. "Hey look, its her ****choreographers number." She pressed the green button.**

** "What are you doing?" He asked. **

** "I'll tell her instead of Addie. So she can tell her in person."**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

** "Ok Dream Street, it's your turn." Claudia said as Addison and her friends jumped off the stage. Becca ran up to her and said,**

** "Can we go shop, or do we have to stay here." Claudia gave her a really annoyed look. **

** "Yeah, if you guys really want to go then go." She said looking at her watch. **

** "Thanks!" they all exclaimed at the same time as they ran out the door. **

** "Matt, get in your spot and stop looking at the floor!" She yelled. Just then her phone rang. "Hello, yes this is she. Really. . . Ok I'll tell her. Thank you." Claudia took a deep breath, "Ok guys, um that's enough. I need to tell you something."**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I do not own Dream Street.

**Chapter 12**

** Addison ran into the dressing room with all the other girls. "Hey guys you'll never guess what happened at the mall." she said running in, and giving Greg a kiss. "What's wrong with you guys? You all look terrible." she said looking around at everyone. **

** "Yeah" Grace said sitting on the couch. **

** "Um. . . Addie, we need to talk to you." Greg said putting his arm around her shoulder. Addison looked a little uneasy, and looked around at all the guys sad faces. **

** "What's wrong?" she said wondering if she really wanted to know or not. Chris ran up to Greg.**

** "I don't think now's the time Greg." He said in his ear.**

** "Well we have to tell her now." He whispered back in his ear. **

** "Tell me what!" She yelled getting angry. All the guys turned to look at her. **

** "Ok Addie, look your friend Emma called Claudia today." Greg stopped and looked at the floor.**

** "So! What does that have to do with anything?" She asked everyone standing around. All Greg could do was shake his head over and over again. "Greg, what happened? Tell me now." He was still shaking his head. "Can anybody tell me what's. . ." Jesse cut her off.**

** "Your brother. . . Your brother." Jesse said unable to finish the sentence. **

** "What, what about him?" Addison begged feeling tears roll down her face.**

** "He's dead!" Frankie yelled. **

** "What?" All the girls said at the same time. Addison could barley breath. **

** "He died the other night from pulmonary embolism." Frankie said as tears streamed down his face. Addison felt dizzy her stomach was in her throat. **

** "No, No you lying! Your lying!" She scram running out of the dressing room. **

** "Addie wait!" Greg scram as he ran after her. Addison ran down the street to a near by park. Tears were flowing down her face. She ran to a bench, and threw herself on it. **

** Greg ran trying to catch up with her. "OMG it's Greg from Dream Street!" he heard someone yell. The next thing he knew a group of girls ran up to him. "Can we have your autograph?" **

**"Not right now I'm kinda in a hurry." he said getting frustrated. **

"**Please, Please, It wont take that long I promise." the girls said. ****Greg realizing that it would be faster to sign whatever they wanted signed then to try to get around some crazed fans signed their t shirts, then started running as fast as he could.**

** "Addison, Addison! Where are you?" he ran around the park screaming. "Addison!" suddenly he saw a dark figure laying on the bench. He ran up to it. "Addison thank god I found you!"**

** "Get away from me! Go away." She scram tears flowing down her face. "Everyone in my families gone now. There's no one left for me." Greg walked up to her, and touched her shoulder. She backed off from him. **

** "Addison that's not true. I care about you all your friends care about you." **

** "Don't you get it Greg. I have lost everyone in my family." She sunk her head down and whispered, "there's no one left for me." **

** "That's not true." Greg said as he tried to get closer to her again. She backed off again. "Addison, what happened? How did you loose the rest of your family?" Addison sat there in silence for a really long time. **

** "We were on vacation. We were all there mom, dad, me, Hunter, and my best friend Josh. We were driving back home when. . ." Greg just stared at her as more tears fell down her face. **

** "When what?" Addison just shook her head. **

** "I don't remember everything." she said choking back sops.**

** "It's ok, just tell me what you know." Greg said starting to feel himself cry.**

** "We where going down the highway when a 18 wheeler hit the side of the truck." Greg sunk down in the bench as Addison began to cry harder. **

** "I woke up days later to find out that my mom, dad, and Josh had died, and my brother was paralyzed." Greg stood up and put his arm around her, and kissed her as she cried harder. "Me and Hunter knew the risks there were for him. I thought we had done everything we could to help him. I guess it just wasn't enough." Greg kiss the top of her head.**

** "It's ok, it's not your fault." Greg said as he held her in his arms. Addison stuffed her face in his shoulder and cried some more. **

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

** "You guys gotta go on **_**now**_**!" Claudia told the four boys.**

"**But Greg still isn't here. The opening number hasn't even gone yet." Matt argued.**

"**Sorry, but all the girls are way to upset to sing, you have no choice. You have to go on. Now," Claudia told them.**

**Matt sighed heavily. "Fine. Fine."**

"**Okay, be on stage in thirty seconds," Claudia told them, and walked off.**

"**Great, now we're short a member." Jesse said taking a breath.**

"**No choice, Jesse," Frankie told him calmly. "Whose going to do his solos?"**

**Matt gave another sigh. "I Have no idea. I guess we could take turns."**

"**Here's Dream Street!" Claudia announced.**

"**Well, we'll have to make the best of it," Chris said his head drooped. Jesse nodded as they came out on stage and took their positions, without Greg.**

** "Gotta gotta gotta get her (Get her, get her. . .)," they began. Jesse couldn't help but notice that they didn't sound the same without Greg.**

"**Gotta get the girl, get the girl. . ."**

**Jesse took a deep breath and launched into his solo. **

** All the girls sat in the dressing room crying. "I can't believe it, how could this happen." Sadie said hugging Grace.**

** "I don't know. Addie is the best person around, even though all this has happened to her. I feel so bad for her she has no family left." Becca said. Grace clenched her teeth,**

** "How are we ever going to finish the tour?" All the girls sat in silence no one could answer that question. **


	13. Chapter 13

Well this is it. It's honestly been fun rereading a story i wrote years ago. Tank you AC for convincing me to put this story on here. Disclaimer I do not own Dream Street or any of the songs used.

**Chapter 13**

** Addison walked down the procession in the funeral. Dream street was waiting in the back for her and her friends. Her and Greg walked up to the mikes. Addison tried her best to hold back her tears till she finished her song. Greg started "Amazing grace how sweet the sound that saved a rich like me."**

**Addison wiped away the tear rolling down her cheek as she began to sing "I once was lost but now I'm found was blind but now I see. . . " After they finished the song Dream street came up and got ready to do a song. **

** "There's so many reasons that I find to run to you." Chris sang.**

** "Cause there's so little lovin in my life now I'm away." Matt sang at the top of his lungs.**

** "And thinking about it, I want things back as they used to be. Cause there's no way around it nothing good comes easily." Frankie sang as a tear rolled down his face. Then they all sang together, **

** "So much between us, and we both know that it's wrong. So I'll keep on waiting till I'm back where I belong. **

** Soaking my eyes. All by myself. Thinking of you. Nobody asked. With a feeling inside, and as hard as I try it just wont go away. I've been finding it hard all on my on. Having to face each night alone. Knowing you are the one and the love that I need (need) and I miss you more each day. . ." **

**After the service Addison and everyone else drove to her house. For the longest time all she could do was stare. I mean what else could she do. Everyone felt bad for her and no one knew what to say. She walked in, and went up the stairs to her room. Greg followed her while everyone else sat down in the living room. Addison looked around the room for a while before sitting down on the couch in front of her bed. Greg sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "I guess I'll have to sell the house," she said staring around her room. "It's just to big I could get an apartment, but I guess all I need to worry about right now is selling the house. I wont have to worry about an apartment till after the tour." Greg couldn't help but smile.**

**"You mean your going to continue the tour." he said smiling even bigger. **

**"Of course," she said unable to hold her smile in. "I couldn't let you guys down. Plus Hunter believed that I could reach for the stars if I wanted to. So I'm going to do just that." She said as she looked out the window. "Reach for the stars."**

**Greg smiled "Addison... there is something else i need to tell you." He said looking into her eyes as they changed from blue to green.**

**"What," she said snuggling up to him.**

**"I talked to my mom, and she insists that you come live with us after the tour. You dont have to if you dont want to, but I would like you to." he said with the biggest grin on his face.**

**Addison couldn't believe what she just heard. "Really!" she exclaimed with an even bigger grin than Greg had. **

**"Yeah really. We have like three guest rooms that you can pick from." he said still smiling.**

**"That would be great," she said "I would love that." She said as she gave him a kiss. She felt herself relax for the first time in weeks because she finally knew that everything was going to be ok.**


End file.
